


Agent Provocateur

by Abiwim



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: Okay, so I am doing something a little different. Actually 2 something’s different. Normally I don’t post my works until I have completed them. There is nothing I hate more than reading a really good story that just stops.





	1. Chapter 1

It was times like this when having my own business was a pain in the ass. I become the slack picker-upper; but who will help me when I have to pick up my own slack?

‘Wallow, wallow…quit complaining, Charlie.’ I sigh and sigh again.

I exit my van and adjust the magnetic sign on the drivers’ side door:

          Enterprise Cleaning Service

          Professional Home & Office Cleaning

          London SW15 

          Tel: 020 7946 0396

After clamouring into the back of the van I collect the tools of the trade I will need for this next job. I enter through the trade’s door at the back of the building and look around for a lift. Shit! No lift…what flat?  56. Of course. Five flights of stairs; professional grade vacuums are damned heavy!

Perhaps I should explain: I own said cleaning business. I have 6 staff; 2 teams of 2 who do the office cleaning and 2 who singly do the home cleaning. Unfortunately, 1 of them is off sick, doctor’s orders for 2 weeks. See what I mean about the boss picking up the slack?

As I look up the staircase, once again, I sigh. I have to make 2 trips. By the time I get all of the equipment up there I am exhausted. This is my last job today…it should really be 4 units per day, but I am the boss and not as quick in the field as Josée, so it’s 3 units for me. I decide to calm my panting by taking a cursory look around the place.

Sweet! It is a studio! After passing through a small vestibule the unit opens up to a large, spacious kitchen. Beyond that is a sparsely furnished living room. To the left of the living room lies a space for the “bedroom”, a bathroom and a closet. The place is spotless; it is weird how people clean before the cleaning lady comes. Shrug

I am drawn to the shelves of books along the far wall of the living room. I smile as I see titles ranging from Machiavelli’s Politics, French for Dummies, The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck and a lot of Russian novels. On the wall are two framed prints – The Red Dragon & the Woman Clothed in the Sun and The Ancient of Days. I shudder; this is some intense art to hang on a wall in your home.

My panting has finally subsided so I decide to get started.  I queue up the music on my phone, plug in my earbuds and head to the bathroom. Best to start with the messiest! It is, quite possibly, the tiniest bathroom I have ever seen; an open shower with a toilet and a sink.

It doesn’t take me long to finish in the little room. I dance my way, backward, out of the bathroom and turn to tackle the kitchen. I scream a little as my equipment clatters to the floor! The man lying across the bed jumps up and pulls his arm back, ready to strike. I am sure I must look a fright as I stand stock still, my hands up in the air. The man relaxes and speaks.

I pull the earbud from my ear and say, “Pardon me?”

A voice like melted chocolate spills from his mouth, “You aren’t Josée.”

Holy shit! I am face to face with the most awe inspiring, beautiful man I have ever seen. Tall, goodness he towers over me, and broad he is lean and well-muscled. His nose is a tad long, but it suits his face perfectly. There is a scruff of stubble on his chin and a thin, but sensuous mouth. His eyes are outstanding, a shade of blue I have never seen before with a darker blue around the edge of his iris. I could happily swim in those eyes!

I give myself a mental kick and respond, “No, I’m her boss.”

Before I can continue he asks, “Inspection?” No! Don’t raise your eyebrows. Good God, it just gets better.

“Huh? Oh, no. She is off sick for a couple of weeks; so I am picking up the slack.”

He thrusts out his hand, “Lucas North.”

My little hand gets swallowed up in the shake and I reply, “Charlotte DuMaurier.”

He looks at me askance and asks, “American?”

I should be used to that question by now, but it is still annoying. I crinkle my nose, “Canadian.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you come to be in our neck of the woods?” With long strides he made his way to the kitchen.

I followed and sat on one of the stools at the island. “My stepfather is English. I moved here when I was 17.” I looked around and continued, “I quite like it. It doesn’t get as cold as Temiskaming Shores.”

He raised his eyebrow at me again, “Tem…Tem…What Shores?”

I giggle, “Yeah, Temiskaming Shores, it’s a small city about 500 kms north of Ottawa. My stepfather has some dealings up there, forestry mostly. He met mom and we came here.” I shrugged and smirked, “There is a lot more going on in London than Northern Ontario.”

“I ahh…dabble in languages…do you know the etymology of that word?”

Oh boy! Smart too! I’m doomed!

“It’s an Algonquin word. Tim means deep and kaming means open waters.”

He put his elbows on the island and leaned in toward me, “Do you know any other languages?”

Gulp! Up close, his eyes draw me in as his pupils focus. My voice sounds like it is coming from miles away, “I can speak French.”

“Huh. French is one I could never get my mind around.”

“It’s the verbs. They make no sense.” I was enthralled by his face, mere inches from my own.

I shook my head and came to my senses; after all I was here to do a job. “Ahhh, I’d better get back to work…” I slid off the stool, “…don’t mind me.”

I pulled out the vacuum and got busy with that. I needed the noise of the machine to bring myself back to earth.

***

I watched as she vacuumed; I was probably making her nervous, but then, I make a lot of people nervous. I’ve been home for close to 10 months now, but the team still watch me like a hawk. Harry has finally laid off the father act, but Malcolm is still treating me like a little brother. I suppose it could be worse, they could still think I was a double agent.

She _is_ a cute little thing. Diametrically different to most of the women I am exposed to. She seems bubbly, naturally friendly. Tiny, she must be a foot shorter than me; short hair with that “ombré” style. She’s got some junk in the trunk, as the Americans say, I wouldn’t mind laying my head on her chest! Soulful, muddled eyes, a mix of green and brown that is not quite hazel; but it is her mouth – a full lower lip and when she smiles deep dimples appear on either side of those lips.

She has her earbuds back in and is dancing around as she vacuums…I feel almost domesticated. I shake my head and turn to the sink to fill the kettle. A good cuppa sounds quite good!

Once the kettle has boiled I turn to look for Charlotte, she is vacuuming around the bed. I walk to the room and tap her on the shoulder. She screams and jumps a good foot off the floor.

She pulls the earbuds out, her hand over her heart and says, “Holy shit! I just about jumped out of my skin!” Then she laughs.

“I am so sorry! I’ve just met you and terrified you twice,” I am mortified. “I made some tea; thought you might want a cuppa…”

She smiles that smile, god it fills the room, “Yes! Thank you. Just let me finish the room?” She crinkles her nose. I almost don’t want to let her get on with it, I just want to stand and look at her.

Walking backwards I salute (what the hell was that about?) saying, “Okay. It’ll just be in the kitchen.”

“It certainly won’t take me long,” she giggles.

What is going on? I don’t remember a time that I felt like a schoolboy upon meeting a woman. I’ve known her for a total of 15 minutes and I don’t want her to leave. I can’t seem to be still, I pace the kitchen; I adjust the cups, the creamer, the sugar bowl…

I turn to pace back through the kitchen to find her sitting at the island. When did the vacuum shut off?

“Are you okay, Lucas?” she asks, looking genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I’ve just got…ahh…work on my mind.” Sure Lucas, that’s it.

She sits tall in her stool and adopts an upper crust air. “Would you like me to pour, sir?”

I push the tea cups toward her and give a slight bow, “If you would, please.”

She pours the tea and asks, “So, you got my life story. What is yours?”

I’ve told this story over and over, “I’m the son of a Methodist minister from Cumbria. I work in IT.”

“Whoa! Slow down! I can’t take the excitement!”

I can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, my life is decidedly boring. The work keeps me busy, I manage a few different networks so I don’t spend a lot of time at home.”

“I can tell. The place is spotless.” She gets up and wanders toward the bookshelf, “And yet, I don’t see a single networking textbook…lots on languages, politics, social issues, but no computers.”

Shit! I need to make a note to add some to the shelves. “I hardly need them at home, now do I?” Good save, Lucas!

“Blake is a little grim, isn’t it?” she says, pointing at the only art in the room.

I join her by the paintings, “I don’t know. I don’t think it hurts to have a little thoughtful reflection on the nature of good and evil. It keeps me grounded.”

“So, are you more influenced by spirituality or science?” She looked at me crookedly. “You seem to be normal. Grounded in today’s world. Blake did _not_ have anything good to say about science. His “Newton” is a blatant depiction of what he thought of the man; he portrays him as unnatural, angular and he even points him away from nature.”

My pulse is racing! I never expected to be standing in my living room having a discussion about the nature of humanity. I can’t help but smile. Oh! Better dial it back a bit, she is looking at me as if I am a madman…

“Sorry!” I take a step back, “I am not used to having this kind of discussion with…anyone, really.”

“Live in your head a bit, do you?”

I rub the back of my neck and duck my head, “Yeah. I’m a bit of a loner.”

She nods, “I get it. I’m an introvert.”

I scoff (yep, I actually scoffed), “You don’t seem like an introvert.”

She chuckles, “Oh, I can be friendly enough…you kind of have to be if you run your own business. But there is nothing I like better than curling up on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a good book and a glass of pinot.”

She is smiling softly; I want to reach out and take her face in my hands. I want to pull her to me and hold her, just hold on to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte

I feel so comfortable. I don’t think I have ever immediately felt as relaxed in the presence of someone, especially an attractive member of the opposite sex. He is like no one I have ever met. Intellectual and sensitive…emotions are flitting across his face; he looks like he is as surprised as I am to be here, in this moment.

And then it is no longer comfortable. Suddenly I am overcome with shyness. I smile, blush and look elsewhere. “Uhhh, I’d better finish up and let you be. I have to get home to…uhhh…feed the cat,” I shrug, “and I’ve got a bunch of invoices to review.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” he runs his hands through his hair, the sight makes my breathing shallow; how I would like to do that. He looks around and says, “Everything looks great. Let me help you get your stuff out of here.”

I pretend like it is no problem for me to handle, “No, no don’t do that. I’ve got it,” but he insists.

He picks up that behemoth vacuum as if it weighs nothing and I follow him down the stairs. He then insists on getting all of the equipment back into the van.

I smile up at him, “Thank you.” I hold my hand out and he takes it in his; we don’t shake, simply stand there a hand in each. It takes all of my willpower not to throw myself into his arms. Honestly, if he told me to go back upstairs and wait for him in his bed, I would!

Reluctantly, I squeeze his hand and let go. He walks around to my door and opens it, I scramble into the drivers’ seat and start the engine. I press the window button down and smile at him. I can’t seem to get enough looking at him.

“Well, I’ll be back next week,” jeez Charlie make it a bit more obvious!

His smile grows wider and I can’t help but gasp. “Good,” he says as he briefly touches my arm. “Looking forward to it.”

“Okay, bye…” I put the car in gear and still hesitate to remove my foot from the clutch; his hands are grasping the van door. Finally he steps back and lifts his hand to wave and I drive off.

Thank goodness that I have to pay attention to the rush hour traffic or I’d be off in la-la land. My mind plays over the whole afternoon and is still stymied by it. Never before have I experienced that automatic, instant connection with someone.

It takes close to an hour to get back to the office and I immediately pull into the garage. The office takes up the ground floor of a former mechanics, an ideal situation for the vans and stock of cleansers and supplies. My actual office is a tiny space, approximately 4 metres x 4, stuffed to the gills with a couple of file cabinets, my desk and a ratty old chair for visitors.

I entered the office to find my other singular cleaner waiting for me. I tossed my bag and jacket into a corner and grinned at Leanne.

“Hey! How was your day?”

“Blimey!” she shook her head, “That Willard is gonna be the death of me!”

I looked at her sideways, “Really? Why now?”

“The bloody idiot tried to clean his paint tray in the bathtub.”

“And…”

“Oil paint! I had to go out and get some bloody razor blades to scrape the damn stuff off the ceramic.”

Hahaha! I had to put both hands on the desk to control my laughing. Unfortunately, we often had situations like this with Mr. Willard. It certainly kept us on our toes.

“Fuck off!” Leanne mumbled and she curled her lip at me. “How was your day?”

I sat in my chair and twirled it around in the hope that Leanne had not seen the rush of red to my face.

“Was’ that?” She got up, walked to my chair and turned it around. Crap. “Are you blushing? C’mon. Give. I need all the details.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit.” She grabbed my call sheet, ran her eyes over the list of names and wrinkled her nose. “None of these should be making you blush. Tell me.”

I knew I wasn’t going to get away with not telling her. Leanne is snoop personified. “Just that Lucas North bloke. He’s…uhhh…nice.”

“Nice? Nice don’t result in blushing like that!”

“Okay, we had a stimulating conversation.”

“With Northy? Really?”

“What? Why?”

“Well, Josée says he’s nice and all, but a little snooty.”

“Not at all. I didn’t find that. He was,” I twirled my chair in a circle, “quite charming.” I grinned at her, “And sexy as all fuck!”

She stood and shook her head. “Whatever takes your fancy. I’m off! See you tomorrow.”

I waved her off and twirled in my chair again. I am not ashamed to say that I did a little dance in that chair.

****

Lucas

I spent most of that night staring at the Blakes. I could not get Charlotte out of my head. She was haunting my flat; no matter where I looked I saw her. When I finally laid down, her little scream replayed itself over and over.  I tossed and turned and finally resorted to pulling the blanket and pillow down onto the floor. I haven’t done that in months.

By the time morning came I had a headache and felt unable to concentrate. I took a shower, my normal way, half in half out. That one is still going to take some time! I went through the motions of coffee, toast, drive to the grid.

I sat in front of my computer and tried to keep myself from doing a search. Curiosity won out. I typed in DuMaurier, Charlotte and hit enter. It did not take long for her file to appear on my monitor.

Name at birth:

| 

Charlotte Doreen DuMaurier  
  
---|---  
  
Date of birth:

| 

1970/11/15  
  
Location of birth:

| 

Sudbury Ontario Canada  
  
Citizenship at birth:

| 

Canadian  
  
Citizenship:

| 

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland  
  
Address:

| 

2354 Blagdon Rd. London SW15  
  
2016 Gross Income:

| 

£75862.37  
  
Credit Rating:

| 

972  
  
 

Almost as soon as the information came up, I shut it down. It didn’t feel right to be poking around in her business. Huh! I chuckle to myself. That’s a first! Poking around is what I am best at.

“Lucas!” I looked up at Ros, “Meeting room.”

Sigh. I rubbed my hands through my hair, I was hoping for a quiet day but that is not likely to happen. I follow Ros to the room and take my usual seat to the left of Harry. He doesn’t waste any time.

“Intel has come to us of a cell operating out of Warsaw calling themselves “Bastion of Hope”. Their main purpose is to fund right wing terrorists…”

Fuck! I need to pay attention.

“…Lucas, we need to send you to Moscow to keep an eye on Alexi Verashkov.”

Back to Russia? I can feel the cold settle into my stomach. Back to Russia already? Harry can, obviously, see how I’m reacting. He puts a hand on my shoulder and says, “Lucas, I’m sorry to have to do this, but you are the best man for the job.” I nod. Suck it up, North; this is your job.

“Right! No problem, Harry.” He hands me the dossier and I exit the meeting room as I read it.

Just as I sit at my desk, Harry summons me to his office.

“Have a seat, Lucas.” He offers me a whisky, Christ man, it is only 11am. I shake my head no as he pours himself one. “I know this is going to be hard for you.”

I smirk, “Just another day on the grid.”


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie

I spent all week looking forward to what I have been calling “Lucas North” day. No, I have not tackled the stack of invoices waiting to be processed; it’s been hard enough concentrating on vacuuming without staring off into space.

I think I cleaned the first 2 flats in no time. My stomach is churning with excitement at the thought of seeing Lucas again. I’m so excited I barely notice the 5 flights of stairs…barely, not entirely. I have to admit that I am a bit disappointed when I enter and find no Lucas.

I start the cleaning but the place seems strange. It’s almost as if no one has been here for a while. After I finish the cleaning I wander back to the bookshelf. I can’t help but grin when I see a few networking books have been added in. After an hour I decide that it’s kind of weird for me to be waiting around for this man in his own flat.

With a sinking heart I lock up, stow my gear and head back to the office. As usual, Leanne is sitting in the office waiting for me.

“A little late, aren’t you?” She grins at me; the cheeky bugger knows me too well. “How was the mysterious Mr. North?”

I shrug, “Dunno, he wasn’t there.”

“Meh, Josée says it happens quite a bit. She says it’s like he isn’t around for weeks on end.”

“That is exactly how it felt today! Like he hadn’t been there all week.”  I crinkled my nose, “It just felt weird. It’s pretty bare to begin with, but today it felt cold.”

“He sounds like a total wanker to me.”

“What? Why a wanker?”

“Total weirdo.”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, “What do you know? Have you met him?”

“No, but Josée has a nose for stuff like that.”

I laugh, “Josée is a conspiracy theorist. Anyway, go home…I’ve got work to do.”

I followed Leanne to the garage door and locked up.

Alrighty, time to tackle those invoices! After about an hour, I’ve finally reconciled the accounts payable and decide to call it a day. I shut down the computer and give a look around to make sure all is in order and exit the front door. I lock it up, set the security code and unlock the door directly beside.

When I bought the building I made use of the second floor and converted it to a flat. What? I like the idea of being able to roll out of bed, have breakfast and be in the office in a total of a half hour.

I busy myself making some supper, but can’t seem to shake the feeling of mystery regarding Lucas. His flat didn’t just feel cold, it was empty. Almost like his essence no longer existed within its confines. A week ago he filled the space, it was warm and sensuous; it teemed with masculinity.

He did say he gets called away for work…okay, I need to let it go. He is Mr. Mysterious and that is it.

It didn’t last long. My mind continuously reverted to the image of me sitting at his island pouring tea; it is as if each word he said is indelibly printed in my brain.

I reach for my laptop and do a google search of Cumbria. Hmmm…big, sparsely populated…oh, the Lake District, I’ve always wanted to go there…Wordsworth and Coleridge lived there…okay, so not much goes on in Cumbria.

My next search is Methodist. As a decidedly non-religious person I know next to nothing about most religions. Yeah…believe salvation is available for all, John Wesley…emphasize charity, support sick and poor…while that is good and all, it still seems like a bunch of hogwash. I wonder if Lucas is religious. Somehow I doubt that.

****

Lucas

Alexi Verashkov was a bust. Not only did he have nothing to do with Bastion of Hope, we had him dead set to wrong as any sort of terrorist. The poor little man was a grocer!

I dragged myself up the stairs to my flat; Lord I was tired. As I turned the key I wondered if Charlotte had been by; as soon as I entered I knew she had. Her scent lingered, or it could have been my imagination.

I spent the week in Moscow with her on my mind. Not so much that it was difficult to concentrate on the mission; I am, after all, ever the professional. However, there were quiet moments where she would slip into my head, like a spirit slowly haunting me. I couldn’t help but replay the way she danced with her vacuum, her hands as she poured the tea, her laugh…

Now I was home and probably would never see her again. She said Josée was only away for 2 weeks and 1 had been wasted. Damn…sometimes I wonder if my job is worth it.

I wandered around, touching things that she would have touched. I tried to watch a movie; some crap sci-fi thing that made no sense. I laid down and tried to sleep, only to have visions of her occupying the other side of the bed. Visions of running my hands over her body, of how her lips would taste, the feel of her tongue against mine. Fuck!

It was still early so I decided to head out, see if a drink might sooth my nerves. Just down the lane is a decent pub, stupid name - The Funambulist Stage – but they had the best fish and chips in the neighbourhood.

I took a seat at a table in the far corner of the place. Janice, the regular waitress, immediately came over to take my order.

“Hiya Lukey, what’ll ya have?”

I rolled my eyes at her, she winked at me. It was sort of a little game we had.

“I’ll have a vodka – no, actually make it a pinot noir.”

“Wine? Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Janice put her hand to my forehead.

“Knock it off!” I laughed, removing her hand from my head and placing a kiss to the back of it. “Just the wine, love.”

I sat back in my seat and looked around. The place was quite full, the Friday night crowd out to break the monotony of the week. It was full of people trying to get with other people; the typical rat race of business men and women looking for solace in the company of another.

Janice came by and slipped my drink across the table to me, “Ta, love,” while I continued to watch the crowd.

It didn’t take long for me to feel eyes focused on me. Again, another skill in my line of work. I looked around to see a woman at the bar openly staring at me. She was absolutely gorgeous! Long dark hair swung almost to her waist; from here it looked as though her cat shaped eyes were as dark as her hair. Her face was oval and her skin was like mocha. I nodded at her and tipped my glass.

She rose from her seat at the bar and made her way toward me. She moved like water; slowly and sensually she walked across the room, never breaking eye contact with me.

“Mind if I sit down?” Her voice was deep, smoky and grey.

“Please,” I responded.

“I’m Serena,” She held her hand out, I took it in mine and noted that it was large for a lady. My mind went back to the daintiness of Charlotte’s hands.

“Lucas,” I replied. “A pleasure to meet you, Serena.” Maybe a night with this siren would give my brain a reset.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you are sitting here all by yourself. I couldn’t help but think what a shame it is.”

I nodded, “Indeed, it is. I just got back to town.”

“Oh, were you away long?” She reached across the table and put her hand on my forearm.

“A week; on business.”

“Business?” She didn’t care about my business; this woman was fucking me with her eyes. “I bet you are very good at _business_.”

I took hold of her hand, “Hmmmm,” I turned it over and traced the lines in her palm, “Business is very good.”

It didn’t take long before we were exiting the pub and making our way back to my flat. We made our way up the stairs only to pause outside my door.

“That’s a long way up,” Serena said. How did she manage to make everything sound sexy? She backed me up against the door and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was slipping her fingers through the hair at my nape when a sudden image of Charlie’s laughing face came to mind. Serena lifted her face to mine and touched lips to lips. Brazenly, she thrust her tongue into my mouth, setting off a mild flame in my belly.

I broke contact and turned to open the door; we barreled through, hands exploring. Already she was working at the buttons of my shirt, her hands brushing across my chest. I reached down and pulled her tight t-shirt over her head and put my face to her breasts.

<Flash! Softer, rounder tits came to my mind.>

Our lips mashed together, my hands plunged into her thick hair, and I started walking backward toward the bed.

<Flash! A short ombré bob flashed into my mind.>

Her hands went to my belt, there was no hesitation in her movements; she wanted me!

<Flash! Small hands pouring tea.>

<Flash! A light Canadian accent.>

Serena groaned and rubbed my crotch. I was only half erect. She pulled back pouting, “How can I help, gorgeous?” I pushed her down toward the floor, “Oh, a little oral help…” she chuckled.

I didn’t want to see her face. It was the wrong face.

She pulled down my jeans and started working on my underwear, I closed my eyes, fantasizing about another. She stroked my cock with one hand and rolled my balls with the other. Fuck, I wanted to get off but still, wrong woman.

My cock twitched when she ran her tongue along its underside, finally she was getting the response she wanted. I groaned as she wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue. I could feel myself hardening as my fantasy played out.

Looking up at me were those murky eyes, the satisfied grin was marked by the hint of dimples about her mouth. Suddenly, my cock was bereft, the mouth gone. Serena rose from the floor and pushed me back against the edge of the bed.

With my eyes still closed, she climbed up, straddling my thighs. I could feel her wetness and groaned. “Condoms?” I pointed to the bedside table. I ground my hips as she slowly rolled the condom on.

She resumed her place on my thighs and positioned my cock. My eyes flew open as she sank down; she was obviously well experienced at this! There was very little resistance as she started pumping up and down on me.

‘Think of Charlie, think of Charlie!’ My mind kept racing trying to envisage Charlie and how she would feel. Tight and warm, her soft body to caress and hold onto.

As Serena was pumping away, I had to force myself to thrust into her, I felt nothing and I could see that she was trying her damnedest to get something out of me.

Finally, I had enough, “Stop! Stop, this is not working.”

“No, I’m sure we can get there; just relax.”

I put my hands around her waist, forcing her to stop her gyrating. “No. I’m sorry, this is not working for me.”

I was genuinely sorry for her; she obviously was used to getting her way. She pouted as I sat up and removed her from my penis. Very carefully I removed the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket in the bathroom.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she mumbled as she started dressing. “I’ve never had a man not get his nut off with me.”

My sympathy was waning. “Well, I can’t see how. You’ve obviously been fucked too often.” Okay, that was harsh! “No, no…I’m sorry. I…I’ve got someone on my mind.”

She sneered at me; actually sneered!

“I think it is time for you to go now.” I tried to take her arm to steer her to the door, but she pulled away.

“Alright! I’m going.” She opened the door forcefully, “You are a fucking weirdo!” and slammed it as she left.

I sank myself onto a stool at the kitchen island and put my head in my hands. Fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie

Must be flexible to work a variety of shifts, including but not limited to overnights

  * Commercial cleaning experience preferred
  * Ability to use hand and power tools effectively
  * Excellent time management skills, should be diligent and complete work in a timely manner
  * Ability to follow instructions
  * Demonstrate flexibility and sound work ethics
  * Ability to work with little to no supervision
  * Ability to work at a high standard with an excellent eye for detail



I hate having to post ads. Hiring is a pain in the butt. Josée’s illness has returned and now I have to find someone to fill her shoes. Her doctor has ordered her onto 6 months of leave. There is no way that I could cover her tasks for 6 months! Not that and manage the business. While I did start the business as the sole cleaner, I find that I much prefer management.

After another few minutes I post the advert; but not before I hear Leanne heading toward the office. Sigh. I don’t want to listen to her today. Sucks to be me!

“Hey, why don’t you just fuck right off!”

“C’mere and make me!”

I know this is considered banter. I am not exactly concerned about how my staff talk to one another, we all know none of us mean it, but somedays I just don’t want to hear it.

“Oy! Knock it off! A woman can’t hear herself think around here!”

“Ya alright, Charlie?”

“What’s up, you feeling okay?”

Leanne and one of my night guys, Joseph stick their heads in my doorway. They both try to enter at the same time, resulting in a fair recreation of a Benny Hill sketch.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just frustrated that I have to hire someone. We’re a well-oiled machine, I hate having to break in a newbie.”

“Sure,” Leanne drawls, “that’s the problem.” I can’t help but scowl at her.

Joseph, a short middle aged Sikh from Southall, looks back and forth between me and Leanne.

“She’s got the hots for a client…”

“Leanne!”

“What? You do! I catch you staring off into space more often than not.”

“Ohhh, who is it?” Joseph is sitting in the chair opposite my desk; he is virtually bouncing up and down, vibrating with excitement. Gossip is his life.

“I do not have the hots for a client!” I say to Joe. To Leanne I say, “Besides, I haven’t seen him in more than a month.”

“Are you going to do Josée’s shifts til you find someone?”

“No…” I look around the room nervously, “I thought I would take your clients.”

Leanne puts her hands up, shushing me, “Whoa. No, no, no. My clients are my clients; they like the way I do stuff. We got it all worked out.” She stopped and thought for a moment, “Except Willard. You could take him!”

Joe laughed, “Aw, c’mon. You love Willard.”

“Fuck off! I don’t!” Leanne punched Joe in the arm.

“Would you two get the fuck out?” I rolled my eyes. “You make me tired.”

“But whose shifts will you be doing?” Leanne was very concerned about this.

“I’ll take Josée’s, don’t worry.”

Leanne smiled. As she went through the door she called, “Have fun with Northy!”

“Northy? You’ve got the hots for Northy?”

“Really Joseph, do you have to start, too?”

“Me? No.” He rose from the chair, “You sure, boss?”

I pointed to the door, “Go!” and laughed.

Leanne was not far off. I had been thinking about Lucas a lot over the past month. I wasn’t mooning, but…let’s just say the bedroom toys were taking a beating.

There wasn’t much to do for it. I suppose I could call him up; but that seemed to go against the norm. I don’t like the idea of mixing business with pleasure. It was bad enough that I had to schmooze with people in the evening. Thankfully, it wasn’t often, but it always made me nervous. Any day I’d rather spend quietly with a book and my cat.

That is probably why I am such a grumpy bitch today. Tomorrow evening is the annual Richardson Taylor Gala. A “little” get together to raise funds for the RSPCA. You never knew who you might meet. This year, there was supposed to be some mucky muck from Turkey giving a speech.

If I didn’t love animals I wouldn’t go…plus stupid networking.

*****

Lucas

I watched as Ros did another quick scan of the reception hall. This year’s Richardson Taylor Gala was being held at the Savoy Hotel. MI5 had been called in to provide additional security coverage in order to protect the Turkish Minister of Energy and Natural Resources. Ahmet Tanpinar was officially in London to speak at the gala, raising awareness of the near-extinct status of both the Asiatic Lion and Cheetah. In actual fact, he is here to meet with Anders Michalson, the minister in charge of Business, Energy and Industrial Strategy to discuss the recent spate of vandalism being executed against a series of oil pipelines that run through the country.

I couldn’t give a shit about the Asiatic Lion or pipelines. I know they are both important, but I just couldn’t work up any enthusiasm for the subject matters.

For more than a month I have been plagued with thoughts of her. They creep in when I least expect it. During meetings, briefings, times like this when I am just on lookout detail.

I do have to say that Charlotte DuMaurier has cured my shower phobia! I have been spending a lot of time in there, dick in hand. I could be doing anything when the telltale tightening of my balls start. At times like that, all I can manage is picturing in my minds’ eye her glorious tits filling my hands; the taste of her nipples against my tongue. I turn on the shower and step under the warm water. I watch as it sluices down my body, my cock standing at attention, hard as rock. I can’t help but run my hands over my body, occasionally pinching my nipples, imagining her sweet mouth nipping. I take my cock in my hand, grasp it tightly and start sliding slowly back and forth; my skin moves, the foreskin retracts.

At this point I am fully engrossed in my fantasy and don’t even notice the water as it rains down. In my mind I am deep within her; her vagina is tight and wet and she is enjoying it while I fuck her madly. My hand speeds up as in my head she is moaning and crooning, “Fuck me harder!”

Almost too soon I can feel the tingle in my balls that tells me I am about to come. I don’t want to; I want this feeling to continue on into eternity. As her cries ring out and I feel her vagina throb around my penis I can’t hold back!

I always feel let down when I come back down to earth and she is not there. It seems so vivid in my mind I feel like I am spoilt for anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie

“I don’t know why I had to buy a new dress.” I held up the grey dress and made a face.

Leanne was sitting on my bed giving me the evil eye. “You are representing me, and the rest of the company. You need to make an impression.”

“Ho ho! I need to represent you, eh? Maybe I should be wearing some torn jeans and a sweatshirt!”

She stuck her tongue out at me. So I stuck mine out back.

It really was a beautiful dress. A dark grey colour, it was off the shoulder. The waist dipped in just enough to show off my curves and the neckline offered up a hint of cleavage. The bodice was covered in lace appliqué with small pearl embellishments.

“Come and sit here,” Leanne demanded. It was her job to make me look presentable.

After about a half hour of her hemming and hawing over my hair and makeup (I felt like most of my hair had been pulled out and I never wear makeup) she declared me fairly presentable. I stepped up to the mirror and stood in awe. I don’t think I have looked this good in all my life. Leanne had managed to curl my short hair in a way that set off the ombré to its best advantage and I actually had cheekbones!

“Thank you, Leanne! I may be able to pull this off!” I hugged her tightly.

“You deserve to splurge every once in a while, Charlie. D’Arcy gets enough attention.” He must have heard his name, on my pillow he raised his head and gave a meow. Leanne picked him up, “Yeah, you rat. You get too much attention.”

She dropped the cat as I reached for the dress. “Nope! Oh no, there is a special way to get into these things when you’re all made up!”

“How do you know all this stuff?” I asked, confused. Leanne was decidedly tomboyish.

“I’ll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone!” I nodded enthusiastically. “I was a pageant girl.”

“WHAT? No fucking way!”

“I swear to God above, if you tell anyone this I will poke your eye out!”

I tried not to laugh, my mental picture of Leanne all dolled up like this was too good to miss.

“You have to show me some pictures!”

“You are a fucking lunatic! It’s bad enough that you know.” She pouted and pointed to a spot a foot in front of her, “C’mere!”

She held the bodice of the dress open and indicated to me to step in. She helped me get my arms and boobs into the right spots and zipped me up.

“Okay, gorgeous. I will chauffeur you to your ball,” Leanne said with a deep bow.

“You’re going to drive me looking like that?”

I start to laugh as she stomps a foot, pouts and points to my stairs. “Move it, sweetheart!”

***

Lucas

I looked down at Jo, her arm through mine. I can’t believe that I am surrounded by gorgeous, beautiful women and I couldn’t care less. It’s like my man-card has been denied. No more funds. Your credit is no good here, son.

Jo was my “date” for tonight. I am Mr. Ilia Gregov, recently immigrated to London from Kiev. I have a passion for animals and the bank account to support them.

In attendance tonight are people from across the spectrum, all well-to-do and all looking to impress anyone.

I bend my head to whisper in Jo’s ear, “All seems to be going well.” I scanned the room, “Is that Mustaffah Hussein?” I nod my head imperceptibly at the man. Jo looks up at me and laughs, as if I told a particularly funny joke. My eyes continue to roam, “Holy shit!”

I register that Jo is asking me what’s wrong, but I don’t have the words to answer her. I simply nod in the affirmative.

There she is! Never in a million years would I think to see her here. Christ, she is fabulous! That dress hugs all the right curves. Fuck! Not now! I can feel the tightness in my balls.

Jo gives me a tug to jolt me back to reality. “Lu-Ilia, concentrate. What’s gotten into you?”

“Sorry. Sorry, I just thought I saw someone who shouldn’t be here.”

Jo and I spend the next hour weaving through the crowd, “networking”. Through my earpiece Ros is asking what my problem is. Keep it together, North! Don’t fuck this up. I can’t keep my eyes from turning to her.

Finally, Tanpinar is getting up to make his speech. From this point out I have to be on total alert. My eyes scan the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Each sweep ends on Charlotte. It’s okay, just making sure nothing happens to her.

Fuck, I feel like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. This man is droning on about wildlife. Charlotte is sitting at a table looking as bored as a person could be.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” I say to Jo. I walk away before she can prevent me from leaving her side.

My stomach is churning as I make my way over to her. However, be proud of me, I kept up my surveillance!

***

Charlie

“Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?”

Oh my god! I know that voice! I look up and there it is, the face that takes my breath away! Oh! I feel like I’m going to cry; but I don’t.

I nod my head, “Of course. Lucas, it is so good to see you!”

He is looking at me, his eyes flitting from my head down my body, as if he can’t take me all in. “You look unbelievable!”

I can’t help but blush but I have the good sense to answer, “Thank you; so do you.” He did! The tux, the tie, the clean shaven chin. OMG!

“Look, uhhh, I can’t stay long,” my face just crashed until he laid his hand on mine, “I’m, uhhh, working.” I looked at him sideways, he continued, “I know, it’s weird…I…shit…can I call you sometime?”

He kept looking around the room like he was expecting something weird to happen. Is he really in IT? Maybe he is a foreign spy and he is scoping out the place.

“Yes, of course.” Fuck it! If he is a spy I’ll be in for it, but whatever. I pulled one of my business cards from my clutch and handed it over. “I’m the only one who picks up the phone, so you can call me at the office…or leave a message…”

***

Lucas

I squeezed her hand, pocketed the business card and made my excuses. She stood as I was leaving and I could feel that twinge in my manhood again. I took both of her hands in mine and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She smelled of the woods, earthy and clean.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” I promised.

“Okay, I’m looking forward to it.”

I made my way back to Jo and she looked at me with a big question on her face. “She’s just my cleaning lady…well, the owner of the cleaning service.”

“Uh-huh, okay Ilia, you keep telling yourself that.”

From where I am standing I see one of the servers reach under the serving cart. I nudge Jo and nod in the direction of the cart; I am immediately on high alert. Quickly, but as nonchalantly as possible, I make my way across the room. From under the table cloth I can see the distinctive butt of a Colt Automatic Rifle; not too big, but lots of firepower.

I need to do this without any panic. I approach the serving cart with a smile on my face but I don’t stop in front of it; I continue until I am beside the server. From inside my jacket I pull out my Glock and tuck it into his ribcage.

I can feel him tense, so I try to defuse the situation. “Take it easy, mate. I’m not going to hurt you, but we do have some questions for you. How about you come with me?”

He does not appear to be very receptive to my suggestion. “I ain’t yer mate,” he says with a sneer. “Who t’ fuck are you?”

“I’m no one, _mate_ …but you see that blond over there looking at us?” He glances at Jo and nods. “She won’t hesitate to shoot you right between the eyes if you don’t come along with me.”

He takes a moment to think on my words before he hunches his shoulders and turns to me. I take him by the arm and lead him off to the control room. Jo enters moments later, pushing the serving cart.

I not so gently push the man into a chair and start asking questions. “Who are you? What group do you work for? Who exactly is your target?”

“Whoa, man,” he answers. “I got hired for this gig –“

“By who?”

“I dunno, man. He found me an’ hired me.”

“Did you meet with him? Can you describe him?”

“Nah, man. We talked over t’ net. He left half t’ cash for me an’ said I’d get t’ rest when t’ job were done.”

“Jo, Ben – get to this guy’s house and bring in everything; laptops, PCs, anything electronic that can help,” Ros barked commands to the team. “Get them back to the grid so that we can get Malcolm started on them right away.” She put her hand in front of our suspect and demanded, “Keys!”

After Jo and Ben left, Ros and I continued to interrogate the suspect.

Turns out he was hired, sight unseen for the job. £20,000 to kill Tanpinar in a very public location. I don’t know what this guy was thinking; there was no way he would have gotten out of there alive.

Malcolm did all he could with the equipment that was brought back to the grid, but he found nothing that could lead us to the ringleader. All communication was sent from internet cafés.

By the time I got home in the wee small hours I was exhausted. Yet, despite my fatigue, I still had room in my brain to think of Charlie. My fantasies went wild as I pictured myself unzipping that gorgeous grey dress!


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie

Every time the phone rang over the next few days I jumped. Every time it rang over the next few days I was disappointed. I was sure that he had seemed excited at the prospect of calling me; I know I was. I guess he had second thoughts. Men suck.

Oh shit! I have to clean his apartment tomorrow. Please don’t let him be there! I’m glad I didn’t tell Leanne about our conversation at the gala; I’d never hear the end of it.

This evening I was back in invoice hell. I was reconciling the customer billing with the employee hours and nothing seemed to be adding up; I was off by over 30 hours. It took me an hour of looking at all the numbers before I realized that my time as a cleaner is not counted against customer billing. ARGH!

I finally got everything to add up and took myself on home. D’Arcy greeted me at the top of the stairs with a particularly sorrowful meow. The poor dear was wasting away in front of my eyes. Drama cat! I made sure to feed him before myself. I’m a good cat mama. Feeling lazy, I made myself a ham sandwich, grabbed a few crisps out of the bag and plopped my lazy ass on the sofa.

As I ate I kept thinking about the gala. It was weird, one minute Lucas and his date (hmmm) were there, the next they were gone. Right in the middle of the speech, too. Granted, it wasn’t the most exciting speech I have attended but it seemed strange to just up and leave.

The next morning I woke up early in order to tend to re-stocking the vans. Once finished, I reviewed my jobs for today…right, Lucas. Sigh. This was going to be awkward.

By the time I got to Lucas’ place I was tired and grumpy. I was definitely not looking forward to this. I hauled my equipment up the stairs (although I now knew that I didn’t have to bring as much for his place) and started the process.

I was a little sad as I went through his flat. It still felt cold and bare; it really does need his presence to warm it up. I debated hanging around for a bit, but decided against it. I didn’t want to appear creepy.

I was settling the vacuum into the van when I heard my name called.

“Charlie!” That sweet, chocolatey voice was impossible to miss. I turned as he approached, “I’m glad I caught up with you. I thought you would call me back today.”

“Call you back? When did you call me?”

“Last night, I left a message.”

Oops! My bad! “Ohhh, I was kind of busy this morning and didn’t check the messages.” I’m pretty sure I was blushing, “I’m sorry.”

He smiled, oh Lord! What a smile! “No worries, as long as you are here now.” He reached out and touched my arm as he continued to smile at me. “So, are you done for the day? Care for some dinner?”

“Are you sure?” I am NOT into two-timing men! “What about your girlfriend?”

His eyebrows rose high, “Girlfriend?” How is it possible that this man looks amazing no matter the look on his face? He could probably scowl and it would look good.

“The blond from the gala…” I raise my own brow for sardonic emphasis.

“Oh…Jo! She’s just a co-worker.”

“Fellow network master?” He looked like I had caught him in a lie. “No, don’t tell me now. How about you explain it tomorrow…over dinner? My place? 7 o’clock?”

He grinned, “Yeah, that’d be good.”

I climbed into the van and stuck my head out the window, “You can find the address on your invoice. My flat is upstairs.”

He flashed the thousand watt smile and replied, “I will see _you_ tomorrow!”

As I started the van I called to him, “Bring your appetite! I’m not the best cook; I make up for quality by quantity!”

***

Lucas

I have been debating with myself whether or not to tell Charlie about my job right off the bat or to wait for a bit. On the one hand, I really like her and want to be up front; on the other, what if it doesn’t work out?

I finally decided that I would bring the non-disclosure and vetting documentation and, if all goes well, I’ll have her look them over.

***

Charlie

I spent all morning on Friday conducting interviews to replace Josée. It is not something I particularly enjoy, but I appreciate the people I hire. So far my choices have worked out well. Leanne, was helping me by adding one of my clients on to her shift today. When I got back to the office last night she volunteered.

“You look like the cat who swallowed the canary. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

I smiled slowly at her, “Tomorrow night I have a date!”

“Nah! Seriously?”

“Don’t sound quite so surprised!” I swatted at her playfully. “It is a possibility; I’m not a total slag.”

“No, no you aren’t!” Leanne was lucky, she had way more to choose from, if only I could get into the ladies… “So, who is the date with?”

Oh oh, I wondered what kind of reaction I was going to get. “Lucas.”

“Northy?” She looked confused, “Did you see him at his flat?”

“When I was packing up, yeah. But I saw him at the gala, as well.” Her eyes got wide.

“Ahhh, he must have been there for the Turkish guy.”

“We were all there for the Turkish guy, he was the main speaker.”

“You were there for the animals, but Lucas was probably on duty…”

I sighed, Leanne was talking in circles. “C’mon, spit it out. What are you trying to tell me?”

She leaned in close to the desk and put her hand up to her mouth, like she had some big secret to tell me. “He’s MI5.”

I laughed, “Oh! Josée’s big conspiracy theory, eh?”

“No, he’s MI5. I saw him going in there one day...plus Josée’s theories, I put it together.”

“You are full of shit; he is an IT consultant.”

“Okay, whatever you say…When is the big date?”

“Tomorrow evening. I invited him over for dinner.”

“You’re cooking for him?” She made a face, I threw a paperclip at her. “Ok, ok…you’ll need extra time, especially since you are interviewing in the morning. I’ll do you a solid and take one of your clients for tomorrow.”

“Thanks Leanne, sometimes you’re a doll.”

“Don’t let it get around.”

***

Lucas

I stood outside the door and rubbed my hands down the length of my thighs. They were damp and clammy. Fuck Lucas, get it together! I don’t recall ever being this nervous about a date before; I am freaking out about the ND docs…I don’t know how she is going to take it.

I take a deep breath and knock. In almost an instant she is pulling the door open. Her dimples are the first thing I notice, God they make her face so joyous!

“Hi!” She grabs my hand and pulls me in through the entry. “Welcome, come in, come in.” We climb the stairs to her flat when she notices the file folder I have in my other hand. “What’s that? Bringing your work to the date?”

“Uhh, no…this is for later.”

“For later? Got some fun games, or something?”

“No.”

She shrugs, “Okay.” She leads the way further into the flat. It is an open space, the galley-style kitchen with an island, which I might add _, has the largest cat I have ever seen sitting on the corner,_ is at the near end. At the far end of the room is a cozy lounge with a wood burner. Three closed doors are along the wall, I assume they are bedrooms and the loo.

I amble over to the island and put my hand out for the cat to sniff. “And what is your name? Jesus! Are you that big or just fluffy as all hell?”

“His name is Mr. D’Arcy and yes, he is that big.”

“D’Arcy? A little bit of daily Austen?”

“I didn’t pick his name, he was given to me pre-named…if I’d named him he’d probably be Thornton. I’m more of a Gaskell kind of girl.”

The cat meowed and jumped off the counter. “Not very social, is he?”

Charlie made a face and shrugged, “He’s a cat.” She made her way into the kitchen and indicated that I should sit on the stool tucked under the island. “Please sit, I just have the salad to put together.”

I watched her move efficiently in her kitchen, she was very economic, not wasting any energy. We chatted away while she finished the salad. “Do you want to sit here or at the table while we eat?” We sat at the island.

I’m not really sure what we talked about, normal getting to know you stuff, I imagine. I know that I was feeling extremely relaxed; like I belonged here.

After supper we settled onto her sofa to watch a movie. Along the wall, she had bookshelves filled to capacity with books and movies, I pulled out North by Northwest, you can’t go wrong with a classic.

When I handed her the movie Charlie looked at me like I was insane. “What? It’s a classic!”

“You really had to go straight to the one with your name, didn’t you?” Her eyes were lit up, like there was a candle burning bright behind them.

“Oh, I never even noticed.” I think I smirked.

We sat down on the sofa, she is too far away from me! I desperately want to wrap my arms around her, smell her earthy scent, play with her hair. Okay, Lucas, take it slow!

The cat jumped up between us. I gave the cat a look, ‘Oh, so that’s the way it is, hmmm?’ I watched as Charlie pet the cat and started to get hard as I imagined her running her hands along my belly.

I decided to bite the bullet. “Hey, why don’t you come over here?” I reached my arm up along the back of the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie

All evening I had been debating about who should make the first move. From the moment I opened my door to find him, all long and lean and gorgeous in his button down shirt and tight jeans, I wanted to throw myself into his arms. When we sat, side by side, at the island I wanted to skootch my stool closer.

I quickly shoved the cat off the sofa and sidled up beside Lucas. His arm came around me and gently started to caress my arm. Oh, it was so nice to cuddle up next to someone…he has his nose in my hair. I can’t help but giggle.

“What are you thinking?” he asks.

“Oh, nothing.” I looked up at him with what I know must be the silliest grin ever, but as soon as my eyes meet his I turn serious. He really has the most beautiful eyes; the blue goes from cornflower blue to blue grey and then there is a ring of dark at the edge of the iris. As we look at each other his pupils dilate and the blue somehow gets darker. It takes my breath away.

I am entranced as I feel his hand go into my hair, as his face comes nearer mine. With the most tentative of moves his lips touch mine. My eyes close of their own accord and I put my hands on either side of his face.

As we pull apart all I can do is swear in French, “Tabernac…” I push my hands smoothly along his cheekbones until my hands are in his hair and then I pull him toward me again.

I think my brain exploded when his lips crashed into mine! Time to take the lead! Using my tongue I opened his mouth. Oh, the taste of him is divine! His tongue is silky against mine and I hear him groan as he angles my head.

***

Lucas

Finally! Oh this is heaven! Her lower lip is swollen as I suck on it, I give it a little nip before I move my mouth to her neck. Her skin is soft to the touch against my lips and tongue. I take my time with her neck, I am determined to kiss this woman all over her body.

She is moaning as I move my hand down to her hip and hitch her up closer to me. She feels so good in my hands, all softness. My insides are churning as I move my hand up along her ribcage; I feel like a teenager copping my first feel. Excited and a bit afraid.

Okay! Scratch afraid! Judging by the way she is rolling her hips into my leg, I’m doing all the right things. I take her breast in my hand; oh how I’ve been waiting for this. It is weighty and her nipples are pert. I rub my thumb across them, feeling them get pebbly. And just about lose it!

“Fuck Charlie! I want you!” Screw you Cary Grant, I’ve got better things to do!

Her hands have pulled my shirt from my jeans and are stroking my sides, her thumbs turning circles against my skin as she goes. She is nibbling at my ear, whispering “Oh, this is good.”

***

Charlie

His skin is soft, smooth creaminess covering hard planes of muscle. I bite gently at his earlobe, my tongue soothing and my lips sucking. From deep within I can feel his moans, quaking from his core.

His hands are all over me, as if he can’t decide where he wants them. I reach for them and place them at the top of my shirt buttons. He gets the hint. Quickly he unbuttons them, following after with his lips. They burn a trail across my breasts, my muscles contract and flex.

As if I weigh nothing he stands, taking me with him. He is so tall I have to give up my enjoyment of his ears. Elfin ears. I move my own hands to deal with his buttons; he is bent almost in half, still unbuttoning mine. He halts at my navel and blows gently across that hollow. I groan and my head falls back.

He is smiling, murmuring little words, “beautiful” “sweet” “fuck”, each whisper spurs me on. His hands are firmly holding my ass, squeezing and pushing my pelvis against his. I tug his head up and finish removing his shirt.

Holy crap! He is covered in tattoos! I run my fingers over his chest, these are crude, but very detailed. Splayed across his chest is The Ancient of Days, under his navel Gnothi Seauton – Know Thyself. I look up at him; there is sadness in his eyes. The tats continue down his left arm with a star and writing; the right has a ship and a band around his wrist.

“Is that Russian?” I ask.

He nods slowly, “It’s a long story.”

I grin up at him saucily, “Well, sorry, no time for stories pal. I need you to fuck me soon!”

He growls deep in his throat and grabs me around the waist. He kisses me better than anyone has ever kissed me before!

***

Lucas

This woman is going to be the death of me! So innocent looking, but such a dirty, dirty mouth. I can’t wait to see what she can do with it!

As I kiss her I start moving toward the doors lining the wall. I mumble through the kiss, “Which door?” She wraps her arms around my back and manipulates me in the proper direction.

Charlie throws open the door with a crash and continues to pull me along until we are beside the bed. My hands undo the clasp of her bra and I follow the removal of the scrap of lace with my hands. My mouth is suddenly on her breasts, kissing each. I take her nipple in my mouth. God, it is glorious! She is pebbly and gasps as I nip and suck, nip and suck.

Her hands are at my belt and make quick work of it. Before I know it my jeans are undone and her hands are pushing them and my underwear down as she cups my ass. She squeezes and runs her finger nails over it.

Her nipple pops out of my mouth as she bends to fully remove my jeans. The look on her face as she finally sees my cock causes it to twitch and get harder, almost painful. She runs her tongue along her lower lip and then bites it. She looks up at me and grins. Touch it! Fuck, touch it! She doesn’t touch it. I groan in disappointment as she runs her hands down the back of my legs to my knees, but when she brings them back up she lightly runs her knuckles along my balls.

I reach down and pull her up by the elbows. “Enough of that, now. Your pants are still on.”

“Take them off.”

“As you command, my lady!” Before I remove her pants I hook my fingers inside the top band and tickle her waist.

“Tease!” she giggles. I unfasten the button and pull down the fly, unlike her I remove the pants but not the underwear. “Awww, c’mon! Get those panties off of me.”

I kneel down in front of her, “Oh I intend to.”


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie

I thought he was just being mean, but I had to hold onto his shoulders when his index fingers went to the sides of my panties while his teeth took hold of the front. I could feel his hot breath against my mound. It took all I had not to grind against his face. He kept his eyes turned up to my face as he slowly lowered them, his tongue flicking hot and wet against me.

As I stepped out of my panties one of his hands came up, his fingers cutting a path from my anus to my clit. “Oh fuck!” I swallowed hard and tried to stay upright as his finger ran back and forth; I was so wet for him! My hands were in his hair, so soft and thick; excellent for holding on!

His tongue was playing with my clit as his finger explored. I spread my legs and moaned, “Please.” I almost melted when one thick finger entered past my folds, we were both moaning without worry about volume. One definite advantage to having your own house with no neighbours.

I whimpered as he removed his mouth from me, but it was only to position me on the bed; my ass at the edge of the bed while he remained at my pussy. He now had two fingers inside me and was doing amazing things with his tongue. I could no longer control my hips, I was rolling into his mouth.

***

Lucas

Her sweetness coated my fingers as I kept rhythm with her hips. The sounds coming from her spurred me on – groans, moans, mewls; each went straight to my cock. Her clit was stiff and her hips started to stutter, her breath hitched in her throat. I removed my fingers from inside her and worked my tongue in, Fuck! She tasted like heaven.

I rubbed her clit with my finger, her hands were pulling my hair, encouraging me on. Quicker and slightly harder I held my finger to her clit, when suddenly my mouth was full. Her orgasm rocked through her, her legs squeezing my head as I was getting the full wash of her juices.

I eased off with my tongue as she came back down, interspersed with her sweet sounds was my name, “Lucas, yes, that’s it!” I don’t think I’ve ever felt so proud about bringing a woman to completion.

I kissed my way up her body, stopping again at those breasts; lavishing them with attention before she pulled me up. She shuffled backward onto the bed and whispered, “Fuck me Lucas. Fuck me hard.”

Her lips were are my throat, kissing and sucking; I’m sure there will be a mark there tomorrow. Her legs are around me, ready for me to take her. My dick feels like it is going to explode, ‘Okay, Lucas, take it slow and easy.’

I ease myself into her and hiss. Tight! Gloriously tight! “Fuck Charlie, you are so tight.”

“Mmmmffffuck!”

***

Charlie

Oh my fucking god! I have never had such a big man before. He must be 9 inches if he is a millimeter. I feel myself stretch around him, it hurts in that way that feels like nothing but pleasure is on its way!

He starts to move slowly in me, the friction is unbelievable. My hands are roaming all over him, my thumbs flick across his nipples and he shivers.

“Oh yes, Charlie, touch me!”

He is so big, so tall that it is hard for me to reach the places I want to touch, I manage to brush across the top of his ass. I massage my fingers into the dimple above, causing him to grind backward into them.

“You like that, eh?”

“Oh fuck, yes!”

I run my hands up his sides, feeling ribs and muscles as they move under my touch. His body is warm, like a sun-heated rock. I want him as deep as he can go, so I wrap my legs around his waist.

If it is humanly possible his pupils widen more, he is looking at me with an intensity that excites me. My hips are thrusting up to meet him, his rhythm is steady…but I need more.

My hands go to his hips, encouraging him to move faster, thrust harder.

“C’mon, fuck me hard!” I’ve given up whispering, I want all of him now. “Lucas, please, I need you to cum for me.”

***

Lucas

I heed her pleas and increase my speed. My balls are tightening; if it is humanly possible I harden even more. Beneath me she is squirming, her hips meeting me thrust for thrust. The sound of our bodies slamming together is musical.

I need to move. I pull out of her and she cries out. “Shhhh, come here.” I move to my knees and rock back supported by my feet; I pull her up and wrap her legs around me as I enter her again. The sensation is completely different for both of us; I can tell by the way her head falls back and small sounds come from her throat.

Oh, my lips kiss and suck at her exposed throat and I thrust into her, my thighs giving me better leverage. Her vagina spasms around my cock, tight then looser, tight. This feels fantastic. “Yes gorgeous, do that!”

She grins and kisses me, her tongue moving into my mouth at the same rate as my cock is drilling into her. Jesus! This is-!

Her nails are digging into my back, that sweet pain that tells me she is almost there. At her encouraging, I move into overdrive. I wanted to draw it out, make it last, but this first time is all about the need! Oh fuck, do I need her!

She is grinding against me, her vagina tight around my dick. She is moaning deep before she shouts out her orgasm. Fuck! It is so hot when she lets herself go and I find myself coming. Hard and fast! I jerk into her, my dick spasming, and filling her!

She is sprawled against my chest as I pet her hair. We stay that way until my feet start to cramp and we unfold ourselves, laying face to face. I can’t keep my hands out of her hair.

***

Charlie

I am floating on soft, fluffy clouds. I purr as Lucas runs his hands through my hair, this simple act is erotic and sexy and full of…emotion. I can feel tenderness radiating from him.

I open my eyes, gazing up into those depths of blue. I want to say something, but don’t want to break the trance, the after-bliss.

I must have dozed off, as when I opened my eyes the bed was empty. I swung my legs over the edge and rummaged around for my panties. Slipping into them I pad to the living room to find Lucas sitting at the dining table clad only in his jeans.

“Holy shit!” I can’t help but exclaim as I spot further tattoos on his back. 8 Russian onion domes and the phrase Dum Spiro Spero – While I live, I hope. Now my curiosity is totally peeked.

Lucas turns in the chair and flashes me a smile, but it is full of sadness and concern. “Hi,” he says. “I need to talk to you.”

Oh oh. I make my way to him and place my hands on his shoulders. I lay my cheek against his hair, “Are you going to explain the tattoos?”

He nods and reaches around to pull me into his lap. “First a kiss…” He sounds heartbroken, I need to know what is scaring him so.

I place a hand on either cheek and duck my head. Slowly, longingly I take his lips in mine. The kiss is long and sensuous, with both of us whispering – “So good.” “That’s nice.” “Lucas” “Charlie”

He pulls away and his face, like a curtain falling, turns serious. “Please sit.” I take a chair, tucking a leg underneath me. I think this is going to be a long one. I don’t want to not touch him so I reach across and take his hand in mine. Before he starts he lifts it to his mouth and kisses it.

I can’t help but study his face. So many emotions are flitting across it – fear, sadness, anger all seem to fall one after the other.

When he begins to speak his voice is hushed and hesitant; his eyes downcast. “I spent 8 years in prison.” I breathe deeply and swallow. “In Russia. That is where the tattoos come from. It is an important part of fitting in, of protection.”

***

Lucas

She says nothing, only gives my hand a slight squeeze. When I look up at her, her face is guileless. There is no accusation, only simple contemplation. She is waiting patiently for me to tell her my story.

I slip the manila folder across the table to her. “I need you to read these documents and if you agree to sign them.” She cocks an eyebrow and grins, “They are non-disclosure and vetting documents.”

“Okkkkaaayyy,” she drawls.

I snatch her other hand, “Charlie, I’m MI5.”

“No fucking way!” She crinkles her nose and then laughs, what the fuck? “Leanne was right! She and Josée were sure you were.”

I’m dumbfounded. “What?” She is nodding vigorously. I breathe deeply and let it out slowly. “Well, I am glad for that then. It isn’t quite such a shock.”

“And it explains a lot!” It’s my turn to cock an eyebrow. “Your place is always spotless. How much actual time do you spend there?”

“Granted, not very much. But I’d like to spend more time there.” There is that smile, “I don’t have much reason _not_ to work a shit tonne.” Her hands are soft in mine, “Not until now…”

“Is that why you were in a Russian prison?” I nod. “Is it normal for the British government to allow its citizens, hell its employees, to be stuck in foreign prisons?”

“Not normal, no.” I’m not sure I want to tell her. I have to move! I start pacing back and forth while she waits, ever patient. “I still don’t know – no, I never got a proper reason why I was left there…” I’ve made my way to the window and twitch the curtain aside. It has been raining, there are oil slicks on the road.

“8 years I spent in there.” I tap the ship on my right shoulder, “Most of that was in solitary…but when I was with the population I had to do things; things to earn my marks. I did evil and evil was done to me. The head guard, Darshavin would torture me and then leave me in solitary for days, weeks on end. You can’t imagine the loneliness…there were times I craved the torture; if only to be with humans!”

I jumped as Charlie wrapped her arms around me from behind and lay her head against my back. Her hand was rubbing circles on my chest, like a mother soothing her child. God, she makes me feel safe.

“I was married when I was taken. Elizaveta remarried…” Charlie was covering my back with small kisses and whispered words of encouragement. “I don’t want to trouble you with what happened in prison; suffice it to say that I came out with scars…physical and emotional.”

Charlie moved to stand in front of me; she stood with her hands on my sides. She looked me straight in the eyes and croaked, “You don’t have to tell me all at once.” She moved her hands to my face and gave me a crooked smile, “We have lots of time to get to know each other.”

“You are an amazing woman.” I lean into her, kissing her cheek, her neck and moving to her lips. They are soft and hot, I have to get more. I snake my tongue in against hers; her hands go to my hair while I pull her closer into me.

“I’m not amazing, just a normal chick.” She giggles as she smiles before she reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck. “Now, can I be a total slut and ask for round two?”

Oh fuck, yes!


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie

Oh poor Lucas! I am angry that our government left him in there to rot! I am angry that he continues to serve that government! What kind of brainwashing has he been put through? I want to remove all of those horrifying memories; I want him to know love and loyalty and honour.

My fingers are in the small hairs at the nape of his neck. I have to get up on my tip-toes to kiss him even when he leans down to me. Damnit! Why do I have to be so short?

His lips meet mine again, but his kisses seem more frantic. I stroke the back of his neck, trying to calm him, but it has the opposite effect. He kisses my neck, making me moan…he feels so good. I didn’t dress in anything other than my panties, so my tits are ready for him.

His mouth covers my nipple, I can feel the result of his sucking deep in my uterus. I’m already gasping for air, I can’t seem to get enough. I am hanging onto his shoulders, I might well fall down if I don’t as my legs are like spaghetti!

Whoa! He lifts me into his arms and I panic, fighting against him. “I don’t like being picked up!”

“Shhhh,” he whispers in my ear. “I’ve got you.” And he does. Despite being short, I’m not a little woman; Lucas is strong, all muscle! He returns us to the bedroom, placing me in the middle of the bed. He crawls up to me and straddles my legs.

His hands are caressing my body from my shoulders to the edge of my panties. “God Charlie! You are fantastic!” I’ve never been called fantastic before.

I blush and state, “No, I’m not. There is nothing fantastic about me.”

He looks at me angrily, oh oh, I’ve done something! He pulls me up to sitting. “What do you mean? You are beautiful, funny, compassionate…”

I hate it when people compliment me, I’ve never felt worthy of it. “No,” I look up at him. “I’m not.” I shrug and try not to cry. It doesn’t work. I can feel my chin start to quiver, shit!, and the tears start to fall.

He pulls me close to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me and murmurs in my ear, “I think you are beautiful, I want you so bad, you _are_ gorgeous!”

My head is resting against his shoulder as I whisper, “I’m sorry,” I sniffle and rub my nose. “I’m not used to compliments…I’ve never really heard them before.”

“Whoever didn’t lavish you with attention deserves to be shot!” I giggle and Lucas tips my chin up, he fixes me with a level stare, “You are worthwhile,” he smiles, “and sexy and funny and smart and and and…”

His mouth moves on my neck, licking and sucking; I tilt my head back, giving him better access. His hands are moving across my back, running up and down my spine, dipping lower to cup my ass.

I can feel his erection pressing against my belly and work my hands in between us to unbutton his jeans. My god! He is so huge, I purr as I remember the feel of his cock, the divine friction!

He lays me back against the mattress and shucks off his jeans before rejoining me. His hands roam over me, the sensation of his hands exploring my legs, the back of my knees is exquisite. Of their own volition my hips rise up in craving.

He kisses my thighs, his tongue makes his way up. His breath against my panties makes me gasp. My nipples are hard, I watch him as I pinch them lightly, his pupils widen and he groans. He moves my hands away and replaces them with his mouth. He gorges himself on one before moving to idolize the other. I call out, “Jesus Lucas! Stop, I can’t take it!”

***

Lucas

I ignore her call to stop, continuing to lave attention on her nipples. I reach down and rub my fingers against her slickness, I need to taste her. She breathes deeply and bites her lip as I suck on my fingers, one by one.

Her hands are doing wonderful things to my body, my cock jumps as she rubs her thumbs around my nipples. Who knew everything could be so sensitive all at once? I can honestly say that I have never experienced anything as erotic as this woman’s softness. Her belly is soft, even the stretch marks turn me on; they feel heavenly across my fingertips. My lips follow along after, down as I peel away her panties, she is all natural, no stupid “landing strips” or nakedness; just tidy, enticing dark curls. I blow against them and put my mouth on my target as her hips thrust upward.

My balls are tightening, I need to be inside her! I coax her legs apart and slip my tongue into her, she is wet and ready! “Darling girl, I need you.”

“Fucking take me!” she calls out wantonly.

I angle my cock to her cunt and – Oh God! Her tightness wraps around me, my penis is pulsating inside her.

“Oh yes! That’s it! Deeper, please Lucas, deeper!” She is shouting her pleasure.

“Fuck woman! You are so tight, my cock needs to adjust,” I chuckle. She responds by clenching her vagina around me, “Damnit woman! Do you want this or not?”

She laughs, the flush of her cheeks and the appearance of the dimples spur me on. Bit by bit I push myself in deeper, savouring the sensation. I rest within her as I look down at her; her nostrils are flaring, her pupils are so wide her eyes are almost black.

“Fuck this,” she growls and pushes against my shoulders. I am caught off guard and find myself underneath her. Oh! She sinks deeper onto my cock, balls deep!

She puts a hand either side of my waist and starts moving up and down on my dick. From balls to tip, she rides all the way, her vagina tightening and loosening as she goes. I can do nothing but lay back and try to control the bucking of my hips.

“C’mon Lucas, move with me. I want you to cum with me!” She continues her ride on my dick, now grinding her clit against my pelvic bone upon her descent. Her body is sweat slick, her breathing is becoming laboured. She moves her hands, one either side of my shoulders. Her tits are brushing against my chest; her lips are attached to my neck, she is sucking and licking, open mouthed kisses that make my blood boil.

I take her hips in my hands, altering the rythym, banging my balls against her perineum. I am grunting like a rutting hog, while she is calling out sounds I’ve never heard a human make.

My balls tighten further, “Charlie, cum for me baby! I need you to cum!”

Her clit is grinding against me, her vagina is pulsing, she is crying out, “Fuck! Oh God, I’m cumming!” before her orgasm floods my cock, the wetness leaking out of her.

I thrust into her wildly! She, again, has her hands at my waist, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She purrs, “Lucas, cum for me…Oh please, I want your cum in me!”

Suddenly my dick throbs and I cum with a shout! Her vagina is milking my dick, she wants all of me!

With my dick still inside her she lays across my chest; I wrap my arms around her, while she entangles her legs with mine. She slips to my side, my penis exiting her vagina with a little “pop”. She is smiling at me as her hand turns circles on my chest.

Christ! This woman makes my breath catch, I think I could easily fall in love with her; I think I am already halfway there!

***

Charlie

I lay in bed, wide awake, long after Lucas drifts off. My imagination is running wild, with images of medieval torture flooding my brain. I want to know everything that happened to him, but I don’t want to push too hard. Over time, I am sure he will let me know.

I might as well look at the documents he brought. Damn Leanne! She is going to be stoked when I tell her…except I probably won’t be allowed to tell. As I flick the light switch I squint and moan. Light is too bright!

I sit at the table, my leg curled under me on the chair, and open the manila envelope. The package is huge! Sigh. Definitions of confidential information, disclosure guidelines, remediation; hell, the pages about judgements seemed to go on ad infinitum.

I’m not sure what all of this means. I’m anxious and not sure about some of these clauses. I go to the bedroom door, open it and stick my head through. He is still sleeping; Jesus he is gorgeous. His eyelashes are long and look to fall almost to his cheekbones. His face is peaceful, a small grin is playing across his face.

I don’t want to disturb him, so I grab a book and head to the sofa.

***

Lucas

The darkness was all encompassing. There was a dank drip in the northeast corner of the cell. Outside the thick door was silent; until a scream rent the air.

Lucas was huddled in the middle of the room in an attempt to find the driest part of the cell. He was clothed in ragged jeans and a grungy t shirt; no shoes, no socks. His hair was long and greasy; his face haggard, eyes sunken, cheekbones high. As his cell door opened he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sudden light.

Oleg Darshavin barked, “On your feet!”  Lucas took too long, Darshavin indicated to the guard to “help” Lucas get up. He grabbed the thin man by his upper arm and hauled him up.

Lucas wobbled on unsteady legs and grinned at Darshavin, “Hello Oleg. Have you come to play?”

The big man shrugged, “Play, speak to you…whatever you wish to call it.”

The guard shackled Lucas’ wrists and ankles and pulled him along after. The threesome made their way to an interrogation room. Lucas was shoved into a metal chair, his wrists were uncuffed and tied to the back of the chair. He hunched forward and paddled his feet in the small puddle under the chair.

“Electro-shock today, Oleg?”

Darshavin strolled over to a control panel on the wall beside the door. He took hold of the large handle, turned a dial to 1 and yanked it down.

A jolt of electricity exploded through Lucas’ feet and up his spine. The tendons bulged from his neck as he grimaced through the shock. As soon as Darshavin replaced the handle he slumped forward, coughing and sputtering.

“You will tell me about Sugarhorse.”

“I don’t know anything about Sugarhorse. Why do I have to keep telling you?”

“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas,” Darshavin crouched in front of Lucas, running a finger down his cheek and lifting his chin. “You know I don’t want to do this to you. All you have to do is tell me what you know…”

The torture continued, the dial working its way from 1 through 8. Burns appeared on Lucas’ arms where they touched the metal of the chair.

“We are almost at 10, Lucas. Tell me what you know and we can stop right now.”

Lucas shook his head. A scream tore from his throat…

***

Charlie

Holy shit! What is that? Why am I on the couch? I stumbled to my feet as screams rang out from the bedroom. I threw open the door and launched myself at the bed.

“Lucas!” I grabbed him by the shoulders and called his name again. “Wake up! Oh love, please wake up!”

Lucas’ eyes flew open, he was panting and his skin was coated in sweat. That didn’t matter, I smooshed his cheeks and made him look at me. “Lucas, it was just a nightmare.” I hugged him close, “I’m here, I’m right here.”

His hands went into my hair, his face to my neck. He was moaning, crying; he kept groaning over and over, “Oleg, Oleg.”

I let him cry into my shoulder, I rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to him. Eventually he calmed down. He pulled away and looked at me sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I’m sorry; you shouldn’t have to see that.”

“Sweetheart,” I reached for his hand, “don’t be embarrassed by this.” I caught his eyes, “Oleg? Is he the man that tortured you?”

Lucas nodded. He was very pale and seemed defeated.

“It’s no wonder you had a nightmare, you were just telling me about this. It stands to reason that it would be on your mind.” I cupped his cheek in my palm, “How long have you been back?”

He hesitates and tried to look down again, but I won’t let him. “Almost a year.”

“A year!” To me, considering he was tortured for 8 years, being home for a single year and being as together as he is, is amazing. I get to my knees and crawl closer to him, “Lucas, a year is nothing. It seems to me that you are doing incredibly well!”

“I…I don’t like people thinking I am a piece of china…” The poor man is so embarrassed. “I don’t want to have to rely on someone…”

I’m dumbfounded. I am fiercely independent, but even I know that everyone needs someone. It makes me sad to think he feels so alone in the world.

“Lucas, everyone needs people at some point or another-“

Lucas flung his feet over the edge of the mattress and stood. Stiffly he marched around the room, his hands tightening into fists. He pointed at his chest, “ _I_ don’t need anyone!” His hands were going from fists at his sides to wrenching themselves through his hair.

I could do nothing but gape. I felt defeated. I thought that we had shared something special, that there was a connection between us. Quietly I said, “I was hoping you would need me.”

He stopped suddenly and turned to stare at me. We just looked at each other; he with his hair wild about his head and me cross-legged on the bed, picking at the quilt.

He crossed to the bed, climbed on it and over to me. His eyes were sad, unsure as he searched my face. “Really?” he whispered.

I laid my hand on his knee and beamed, “Yes, really. I don’t know what happened but that day I first cleaned your flat, I felt like we belonged…that…it was just so…comfortable.”

“Comfortable?” he echoed.

“Comfortable in a sexy-come-hither, I want to get to know all about you aaaand I want to fuck your brains out way!”

I skootched back up the bed, plumped the pillows, laid down and held out my arms to him. “Come Lucas. Come lie with me, sleep with me.”

I could tell he wasn’t completely over his nightmare and that he was still reluctant about letting himself be taken care of, but I also knew that with time, he would come into himself and learn to let me love him.

***

Lucas

I woke up a little confused when I found arms wrapped around me. Once I remembered what happened last night I cringed and then grinned. The sex had been mind-blowing! I thought over Charlie’s reaction to my nightmare and had trouble believing how gentle and understanding she was.

I rubbed my hands along her forearms, she was soft and warm; I reveled in the sense of safety I was feeling. Could it be possible that I have found a woman who truly cared? A woman who was willing to put up with my lifestyle? My messed up mind?

I lay like this for a few minutes before I felt her stir. She nuzzled her nose into the nape of my neck and tightened her hold on me. “Morning,” I mumbled.

She groaned behind me, “Urgh! I don’t want to get up.”

I rolled over and pulled her close, “Then it is a good thing it is Saturday.”

She tilted her head up and grinned, “Oh yes! We can stay here all day.”

“Coffee would be good.”

“There is ground coffee in the refrigerator.”

“I have to make breakfast?” I got to my knees and leaned over her; I tickled her waist, saying, “I don’t think so, you lazy cow!”

Her jaw dropped, “Lazy cow?” She slapped my chest, sputtering as she laughed, “That’s not very nice.”

I stopped tickling and gazed at her. God! She is beautiful! “No, it wasn’t. I’m sorry.”

She wrinkled her nose and shrugged, “I _can_ be a lazy cow.”

“A gorgeous, lazy cow.” Softly, I put my lips to hers. Her hands went up to my hair, tangling in my nape; she opened her mouth to me. A groan escaped from me, I couldn’t hold it back. Her tongue met mine, languidly laying a strip across it; tangling around.

I nuzzled her neck, she tasted of salt and I nipped causing her to gasp. Her hands tightened in my hair, scraping across my scalp. I lowered myself onto her, I couldn’t get enough of her neck, her ears, her mouth.

Sudden grumbling from her stomach made me giggle. I raised my head from her and whispered, “I think we need to get some food into you.” She pouted. I got to my feet and pulled her up, “C’mon sweetheart. Food! Now!”

She sat on the side of the bed and smirked at me. “Will you make the bacon?”

I bent and kissed her cheek, “I’ll make you whatever you want!”

She laughed, “Oh, don’t say that! You may be spending all day in the kitchen!”

I pulled her to her feet and, walking backward, led her out to the kitchen. I rifled through drawers and cupboards finding the tools I need to make breakfast. Charlie was giggling, perched on one of the stools.

“You aren’t seriously going to cook breakfast naked, are you?” She smiled that delicious smile and pointed to a long cupboard, “There is a full length apron in there.” She watched me slip it on and I went to her to tie it up at the back. “It is a shame to cover you up like this, but I don’t want you to get bacon burns.” She finished tying the apron strings and swatted my backside. “Go slave! I demand sustenance!”

Before I had a chance to walk away, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her. She put her hands on my chest, slid them down to my hips and dragged me closer to her. She tilted her head up and kissed the underside of my chin before gently pushing me away.

This is something I don’t understand. These tiny little gestures of affection. With Elizabeta there was love, but it was all restrained. Even the sex, I had to hold back; it was almost as if passion wasn’t allowed, didn’t exist.

We are two broken people. Maybe we can do it together.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie

Lucas and I, quite literally, spent the rest of the weekend in my flat. He seemed to fit here; to the point where I came out of the bathroom and he was lying on the couch with D’Arcy cuddled on his chest. D’Arcy takes a long time to get comfortable with people, especially men.

We went over the non-disclosure agreement, with him explaining what my duties and rights would be. I signed it. With aplomb!

We watched tonnes of movies.

We read books, both snuggled together and at opposite ends of the couch.

We cooked together.

We talked, a lot. We talked about our childhoods; my early life in Northern Ontario, his in Cumbria. We each grew up in a rather harsh, yet beautiful part of the world. I told him about snow drifts 10 feet tall and lakes so pure and clean (and cold!) that you could drink straight from them. We ended up rolling on the floor laughing when I tried to further his French language skills. His attempts to teach me Russian were even worse!

The most glorious part of it all was when I would catch him looking at me. Sometimes his glance was frank, sometimes sexy; but no matter what it was true.

Sharing little gestures. A quick kiss, the lingering touch of fingers, a riotous hip bump when we danced around to I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepson.

I did not want it to end. If only we could lock the door and not let anyone in, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Sunday night rolled around. We cooked a full Sunday Roast dinner, Yorkshire puddings and all.

We were lingering over our red wine when he cleared his throat…always a precursor to unwanted news. “So, ummm, do we just date from here?”

“I suppose.” This was a touchy subject for me. In all my years I have only had 2 boyfriends; I just don’t date. I have never felt good enough. “I don’t really know what the ‘norm’ is.” I grin at him, “I suppose we could just do a relationship however we want.”

“I guess dates are it! Will we see each other during the week or only weekends?”

I’m getting very uncomfortable with this discussion. I am not sure what kind of answers he is looking for. What if I say the wrong thing? He’ll be angry, I’ll feel bad; a disaster in the making.

“Yeah, okay.”

***

Lucas

Something is not right. She has gone from vivacious and chatty to shy and insecure; she has pulled her foot up onto the chair and shrunken in on herself. She’s looking everywhere but at me.

Sigh.

I get up from my chair and walk around the table to her. She looks up at me, afraid, unsure…I drop down into a crouch and take her hand. “Charlie, tell me. Don’t clam up on me now.”

She keeps trying to look away, but I am having none of it. I take her chin between the fingers of my other hand and hold her still. I make her look at me. “What is wrong, sweetheart? You can tell me.” I give her a small grin.

She is gnawing on her lower lip, god I wish it were me, and slowly starts, “I…” she swallows and tries again. “I am afraid. I am not sure what you want me to say.”

What I want her to say? What does that mean? I want her to say what she needs.

“Charlie, love, I want you to tell me what you want-”

“What if it is wrong?” The question tumbled out of her mouth in a jumble. “I don’t want to say the wrong thing!”

I sat back, cross-legged on the floor. I patted my lap, “C’mere.” In an instant she was sitting across my legs peering up at me. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “Charlie, nothing you say is wrong. Why do you think I would get angry over you expressing yourself?”

She laid her head against my chest and whispered, “It wasn’t allowed.” She played with the buttons on my shirt and continued, “Parker didn’t like to be contradicted. It was very,” she made a chopping action, “much what he said goes.”

Oh Christ! I hold her head to my chest and rock back and forth. “You need never worry about that with me, Charlie. You are a grown woman,” I lean back and put my hands on her cheeks, I want her to look me in the eye as I continue, “you are full of fire and spunk. You are a beautiful, wise, downright _smart_ woman! I want to know what you are thinking, I want to know what you want. Dammit, woman, I want to please you!”

She stared at me for what seemed like hours before she spoke. “Then I want to see you more often than just weekends.”

I can’t help but laugh. “Oh you darling!” I kiss her and hold her close again. “I’m glad, cause I don’t want to wait for weekends only.”

 ***

Charlie

Lucas and I have been dating for a solid month now. It is a relationship that is simple and easy. Except for when he disappears; which can be sudden and for a long time. It scares me, what he does. I worry on a daily basis. I know his job is important, I admire him for what he does but…well, you get it, what if he dies?

I am 35 years old. My life to date has not been easy. My father left my mother when I was only 4 years old and she spent the next 12 years working in a diner to support me. She worked long hours, often taking double shifts, so I did not see much of her. I pretty much raised myself.

Then, when I was 16, she met Parker. Parker Wellington. He was tall and dapper, the exact opposite of the men of Temiskaming Shores. He swept Mom off of her feet! I can’t really blame her. It was an opportunity to get out of that shit town and to get herself a rich husband.

It was only 3 months before they were married. At 17 I was suddenly living in a different city, a foreign country and a completely strange way of life. At first it was okay, until he sent me away to a boarding school in the Wye Valley. From there I attended Oxford studying Archaeology. I was encouraged to live in residence. Mom never said anything about it.

So, how did I get here? Completely and totally by circumstance. I was working on a dig in Salisbury, making next to no money. Luckily our housing was covered by the university that sponsored the dig, but I was not happy.

When I got back to London I took any job that came along. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy cleaning. It is tangible. I complete a job, look around and can see what I have accomplished. I worked for a few years for what is now my competition.

7 years ago I took a leap of faith and started my own company. It was lean at first, with just myself as staff, but it wasn’t long before word of mouth spread and I was able to expand and grow. I am so proud of my staff. They are funny smart-asses and I wouldn’t give them up for the world.

Needless to say, I have trust issues and a fear of abandonment. Probably not the best basis for life with a spy…

I haven’t really given much thought to my life for quite some time. I have been content with what developed. Thinking about her made me think it was time I call my Mom.

I dialed her number and waited, listening to it ring.

Finally, just as I was about to give up, she answered. “Charlotte, darling!” She had “developed’ a rather substantial English accent over the past 19 years. “How are you?”

“Hello Mom, I’m well. I thought I should check in with you.”

“I should hope so. You don’t call often enough.”

‘Yeah, cause you always call me,’ I thought. I answered, “Well, you know…been busy.”

“Oh, but of course. How is your little business doing?”

My “little business” that just so happened to be worth £800,000 per year.

“It’s still going strong mother,” I paused. “Look I’m just calling to catch you up…I…uhhh have a boyfriend.”

“Darling! That is fantastic. You must simply bring him over; your…father and I would love to meet him.”

She always hesitated before calling him my father, she knew how much I hated it; yet she still did it.

“Sure, that would be great.” I suppose I should be polite, “How is Parker?”

“Oh, fine, fine. He’s off on some business trip to Baghdad or some such place.”

I don’t think it is possible for the woman to care about anyone but herself any longer. It wasn’t always like that. When I was a child we were quite close. I think that she is living up to what she thinks the wife of a wealthy man should be like.

“Good,” I said to her. To myself I thought, ‘maybe he will be blown up by an IED.’ I continued, “Let me know when he gets back and we will arrange a get together of some kind.” I rolled my eyes, the quicker the better.

“Yes, alright darling. I have to go now. We will speak again.”

And just like that she was gone. Do I really have to speak to her again?

***

Lucas

I passed through the secure doors and made my way down to the parking garage. As soon as I sat in the car I could feel the stress start to clear.

For the past 3 days we had been pounding away, trying to gather information on the funding source for a group of terrorists tied to Al Queda. Intel received indicated that a small branch of Al Queda was putting pressure on the Patriots of Kurdistan. Northern Iraq was largely populated by Kurds; however these small offshoots of Al Queda had set up bases in the mountainous region of the north. From this location the insurgents often made forays into the Kirkuk Oil Fields.

We were getting close to figuring things out. A group of business men from across Europe and into Russia had been, for years, attempting to manipulate governments and large industry to their very right wing way of thinking.

A tip had come in about a meeting in the Middle East; we had an idea that it might be in Iraq or Syria. What was being discussed was not immediately clear, but we were fairly certain that the Kirkuk Oil Fields were a big part of their plans. It seemed as though each was involved in pushing these governments toward different agendas.

We feared an imminent increase in tensions in the region.

Right now the only thing I wanted to do was to get home and cuddle with Charlie and D’Arcy on the sofa. Huh. Home. It was no longer my sterile flat. I had been spending most of my time in Charlie’s warm, cozy home. It was truly that. Who would have ever thought that a grubby garage in an industrial zone would ever be a home?

I smiled as I popped onto the A3; in only 30 minutes I would be in Charlie’s arms. Poor girl. I know it has been difficult for her, my job, my lifestyle, but she has not once complained. I should do something extra special for her…perhaps a little getaway. Once this case was done, of course.

I pulled up outside of Charlie’s place and sat, watching the shadow of her against the curtains. The past month had been one of contentment I have never experienced before. My marriage to Elizabeta had been full of love, but there had never been this level of tenderness. Elizabeta was Russian born and rather staid. Lavishing affection was not her strong suit.

I smirked. Neither was it mine, for that matter. Charlotte was teaching by example. All I had to do was watch her interact with her staff, even with that damned cat, and see the kind of woman she was: intelligent, sarcastic, quick but always caring.

I rubbed my face, I should think about shaving, and opened the car door. As I slammed it shut I saw the tell-tale flicker of the curtain; I looked up and smiled. There she was, glowing in the lamp light, waiting for me. God, it felt good.

I took the stairs up two at a time. When I came through the entryway there she was. I stopped and stared for a moment. She was looking at me with concern.

“You must be very tired,” she whispered.

I rushed to her and held her close. “Not so very,” I murmured as I nuzzled her neck.

Her hands were in my hair as she giggled, “Maybe not tired, but you are definitely scratchy.”

I rubbed my chin against hers, causing her to shriek and pull away. She trotted into the living room, I caught her as she passed by the back of the sofa and tumbled us over and onto the cushions. The cat hissed and clawed at my head before jumping indignantly off.

Charlie snorted, “You get ‘im D’Arcy!”

I was happy to let the cat be angry with me as long as I could look up and see her. My hands were at her waist so I wrapped them tighter around, pulling her down onto my chest. “Just stay here like this,” I said as I kissed the top of her head.

She twisted her head to look up at me and ran her fingers along my jaw. “That I will do gladly!”

We laid like that for some minutes, me listening to her breathe, she listening to the sound of my heartbeat. I must have fallen asleep, as when I woke it was dark. Charlie was sitting, her legs curled up under her, in the big armchair in front of the fireplace. A single reading lamp was on.

I groaned and stretched. She looked at me as I sat up and asked, “Are you hungry? I have some stew left over, if you’d like.”

“I would love that.”

She made her way to the kitchen and heated the stew, setting it, steaming, before me with a hunk of bread and butter and a glass of milk.

I smiled, shaking my head and teased, “Gee Ma, this looks great.”

She cocked her eyebrow at me and replied, sternly, “You’d better eat it all. There are children starving in Africa.”

“Did your mother say that to you, as well?” I laughed.

“Oh yes. Don’t they all?” She sat beside me while I ladled hot stew into me. “Speaking of mothers…I spoke to mine today.”

I was surprised. She didn’t often mention her mother. “Oh?”

“She, of course, wants to meet you.”

Slowly I lowered my spoon into the bowl and glanced at Charlie. “Oh?”

“Yes. Once Parker is back from Baghdad.”

My ears perked up. Baghdad? What could a forester be doing in Baghdad?

Charlie must have noticed my change in expression. “What?”

“I thought you said Parker was a forester?”

“Well, yes, that is one of his businesses.”

“How many businesses does he have?” Charlie appeared confused. “Charlie…”

“Have I never told you?” I shook my head, no. “Oh! He is the president and CEO of WellPar Industries.”

Fuck! “Parker Wellington is your father?”

“Step-father. Yeah. Why?”

I stood and paced across the floor. Jesus! This is bad! I turned back to her, “Really?”

She was gaping at me, “Yes, why?”

“I-uhhh-I can’t talk about it?” My mind was in a whirl. Shit! If her step-father is involved…shit!

“Lucas?” She grabbed my arms and gave me a slight shake. “What is going on? Is he in trouble?” When I didn’t answer she shook me harder. “Is my mother in trouble?”

I refocused on Charlie. Holding her close I whispered, “No. Absolutely not, your mother is fine.”

“What about Parker?”

“ _That_ I don’t know.”


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie

Lucas had me wrapped tight against his chest, his hand was petting my head, soothing. My mind is in a whirl. Parker…could he be under investigation by MI5?

I snorted. Then giggled, which turned into full-blown laughter. Lucas must think I have lost my mind. I disentangle myself from him and step back. “What do you need from me?”

Lucas looked at me, dumbfounded. “Charlie, if Parker is involved he will go to jail.”

“Good!” I sneered (yes, I actually sneered!) “If he is involved he should go to jail…” I could feel myself start to shake, “He should go to jail anyway.”

Lucas grasped my shoulders and whispered, “Charlie? Did he ever hurt you? If he hurt you I will kill him!” Lucas growled. The look on his face was terrifying.

“No, Lucas no. He did much harm, and pretty much ruined the memory of my childhood and took my mother from me, but he never laid a hand on me.”

“You’re telling me the truth?”

“Yes.”

We made our way to the sofa and sat. He pulled me down onto his lap and he smiled as my arms went around his neck. I stroked my fingers through his hair; god it felt so good to have someone just sit with me!

“Charlie, if Parker is involved I can say absolutely nothing about this to you.”

“Okay.”

I watched him closely; there was something terrible on his mind. The seriousness of his features was starting to worry me.

“Lucas…what is going on in that mind of yours?”

“I am going to have to consult with Harry; I don’t know how to proceed.”

“What do you mean? Proceed?”

“Parker is related to you,” he tucked my hair behind my ear and caressed my arm, I waited patiently, I didn’t want to rush him. “It may be that I will have to…” he sighed, “…put some distance between us during this investigation.”

I could feel the colour drain from my face. For many moments I didn’t say anything; simply nodded and put on a brave smile. “I guess this means meeting my mom and step-father are out of the question then,” I grimaced.

***

Lucas

Count on Charlie to take things in stride!

In the morning, as I readied myself for the grid, she kept the conversation light. No talk of my work, her step-father, nothing. She prattled on about the training regime for her new employee, obviously excited about getting her business back to normal.

We descended the stairs together. Before I headed to the Lexus I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Her arms went around my waist and I laid my face against her soft hair. “I will let you know what Harry says, as soon as I know.”

I felt her stiffen against me. She took a step back and put her hands to my face; with a small grin she said, “You do what you have to do.” She shrugged, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Christ Charlie! What did I do to deserve you?”

She stretched herself up on her tip toes and kissed the side of my mouth, “Absolutely nothing.” She giggled, “That didn’t come out right! You don’t need to _do_ anything to deserve me.”

I didn’t want to tear my eyes from her. At this moment in time, she was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The morning sun was shining in her hair and, despite the sounds of the city coming to life around us; despite her employees milling about casting knowing glances, it felt like the world had stopped.

I leaned down to her and took her lips with mine. There was no urgency. I knew that her lips were for me, only me. I felt warmth coursing through me as she put her hands to the nape of my neck. Pure, unadulterated joy was coursing through me.

I knew what Harry would say. I knew in my gut that I was not going to see her for a while; how long I had no idea. But I also had no reservations about where she would be at the end. Right here. For me.

***

Charlie

Lucas was right. Harry suggested that for the duration of this particular investigation Lucas would be wise to not have any interaction with me. None. Not a phone call, not a text, not an email.

Luckily I was kept busy training my newest recruits. In recent weeks I had acquired a few more clients, so I decided it would be best to hire two.

I had high hopes for them to fit in with my group of crazies. Natasha was a young woman recently arrived from Inverness. I had trouble understanding her most of the time, but she was good natured about my constant “what’s?”

Dorothy was from the heart of London. Both ladies were young; I knew that they would not be around forever, but who could say? I might just have two more dedicated employees.

Leanne approved. I knew that getting her stamp of approval would be of paramount importance. I would never hear the end of it if she didn’t.

She and I were in my office, having our normal end of day bitchfest. I have to admit that over the past two weeks I have been not all that pleasant. Two weeks without a word from Lucas had me jumping at every sound. I was tense, scared and sad. Oh, god! I missed him! How is it possible to become so in need of someone after only a month of dating?

“Charlie?” Leanne waved her hand in front of my face. “Earth to Charlie!”

I started and grinned, “Sorry…just off in my mind.”

“Again,” Leanne noted. “Look, I get that you miss Northy, but you have to shake this off. If he can be that much of an asshole, you are better off without him.”

I was sorely tempted to admit the truth. It would be such a relief to have someone else know exactly what I am going through; but I know I can’t. It doesn’t make me feel any better.

I glance at her; the sympathy on her face makes it hard for me to hold it together. I rub my face, trying desperately to hold back my tears when my phone rings.

“Enterprise Cleaning Service, Charlie speaking. How can I help you?”

“Charlotte, my darling!”

“Mom?” I am surprised to hear from her. She never, ever calls me.

“Of course, Charlotte.” I’ve gone from holding back tears to holding back laughter, the look on Leanne’s face is utterly hilarious! “I’ve called to ask when you and your beau are coming to dinner.”

“Dinner?” Christ! Now I have to find a way to get out of this! “Uhhh, right. I had forgotten…it’s been very busy around here lately.”

“Apparently, it is always very busy there,” she scoffed.

I rolled my eyes as Leanne stood and started to shuffle backward out of the room. I tried to get her to stay, I am sure she could read the terror in my eyes. The office door closed behind her with a soft click.

Shit! “Well, Mom, it is a business. That generally means busyness.”

“Yes, I am sure your little business keeps you occupied.” She cleared her throat and continued, “Parker has been home for a week and is most anxious to meet your young man. I expect you on Thursday evening, 8 sharp.”

“Mom, I don’t know if that will work for me.”

“Charlotte,” she intoned. “You were the one who called and said you wanted to get together. This is when it is convenient for us.” She gave a deep sigh, and changed tactics, “Do you really want to disappoint me…again?”

Bitch! “No, of course not Mom. I will be there at 8.”

 

On Thursday evening I stood in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. Parker and my mother would surely be expecting me to dress for dinner. I pulled out a lovely purple mid-calf dress, held it up in front of me and put it back. From the shelf I grabbed a soft pink button-up jumper in cashmere, I paired that with skinny jeans and knee high boots. I knew the outfit would piss them both off!

I hopped into one of the vans and made my way to Parker’s house just outside of Aylesbury. Parker, of course, owns a townhouse in Knightsbridge; but he prefers the country house. Jesus, what a snob!

I always get a little thrill of rebelliousness when I pull up and park my cleaning van in front of Parker’s posh house. I know he would prefer me to park it around the back, but I figure that I am his guest, I should park near the entrance. As god-damned close as I can get it!

I ring the doorbell and wait for Nelson, the butler, (who has a butler anymore?) when I see someone come strolling around the corner. The man is huge and dressed in a very stylish suit. I’ve never seen him before.

I smile when Nelson opens the door. When I lived here, however briefly, he had always been kind. Before I can stop myself I have my arms wrapped around him. I know it makes him uncomfortable, but after a moment he relaxes and hugs me back.

“It is wonderful to see you Miss Charlotte!”

I giggle and roll my eyes, “Someday, Nelson, you will simply call me Charlie.” I waggle my finger at him, “I am determined.”

He smirks and replies, “Yes, Miss Charlotte.”

He leads me to the drawing room, (not like I don’t know my way) and I am immediately struck by the number of people in the room. Not only is it occupied by my mother and Parker, but by a number of well-dressed men and women. So much for a quiet dinner to meet my boyfriend.

Mother is sitting in a wing chair flanking the fireplace, holding court. She watches me cross to her, judging my outfit.

I bent to kiss her cheek, “Hello Mom. You are looking lovely.”

“Charlotte,” her voice is exasperated. “Really? Jeans? This is a dinner party.” She frowns and looks around pointedly, “And where is your friend?”

“Unfortunately, my “friend” could not be here.” I rubbed my hands against my thighs, “In fact, I am not sure when I will be seeing him again.”

My mother stood and flung her arms around me, “Oh my poor darling! You have been dumped!”

“I did not say that Mom.”

Just at that moment Parker came to stand beside us. It really is a shame that he is such an ass because, for a man in his early sixties, he is remarkably handsome.

“Charlotte, it is so good to see you,” he gushes while he kisses both of my cheeks.

“Parker! Thank you for having me this evening.” I look around the room, counting four couples. “If I had known there was other company, I would have dressed for dinner.” I shrugged, “I thought it was going to be a family meal.”

“Ahhh, yes, just a few business associates. You should know how it goes, one always has to make time for business.”

“Of course.”

He put his hand to the small of my back and guided me over to a couple near the liquor stand. “And how is your little enterprise going?”

I clench my fists, but keep a smile plastered to my face. “It is well. I just hired 2 more staff, for a total of 7.”

Parker looked stunned, “Oh! That really is becoming quite the thing!”

“Ummm, quite the thing, indeed.”

“Charlotte, let me introduce you to my colleagues…Antony Fischer and his wife Greta.” He turned to them, “This is my daughter Charlotte.”

I shook both of their hands, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” I knew I had to get a jab in on Parker, so I turned to him and said, “But Parker, really, you are much too young to be my father.” I pour it on by putting my hand on his arm. “There is no shame in saying I am your step-daughter.” No way was I claiming genetics with that prig!

He continued around the room with me, introducing me to the captains of industry. Most of their names I had heard before; oil barons, communications giants, PR and banking. I couldn’t understand what I was doing there.

Nelson called us in to supper and I was seated next to a greasy old man who, apparently, was the CEO of one of the biggest oil companies in Europe. He had hands which he had difficulty keeping to himself and no amount of pointed looks or jabs back could make him stop. I thought for sure that my left thigh was going to have bruises by the end of the night!

Dinner was a long, drawn out affair. We were working on our umpteenth course when I heard loud sounds coming from outside. I turned to Mr. Wexler and asked, “Is that a helicopter?” Parker did not have a helipad.

The noise continued to get louder as we rose from our chairs and gathered near the windows.

There was a helicopter landing on the front garden!

***

Lucas

Ros was pacing the room, her mouth a straight line of indignation. I was seated across from Ibrahim Al-Assaad, whom we had snagged at Luton Airport. He came to our attention thanks to a quick witted Border Force agent when he tried to enter the UK on a forged Danish passport.

“Ibrahim,” I slipped a lined sheet of paper across to him, on each line was finely written information. “This was found in your luggage. Why are you carrying a list of addresses and GPS locations of English business and political leaders?”

The man looked at me boldly, but he was slouched over in his seat, holding his right arm tightly with his left hand. He was obviously scared, but I wasn’t sure if it was fear of us or someone else.

In Kurdish he said, “I can’t tell you what you want to know.”

The document had already been translated, so we knew what it was. Along with the addresses, were detailed instructions on how to make a bomb and the addresses of the London offices of 4 organisations: The Banka Schmirnicoff, PB Oil, WelPar Industries, and its subsidiary Wellington Public Relations.

“Were you the one who was going to act or were you to hand this information off?”

Ibrahim pointed at himself.

We had people on the ground in Arbil, Iraq gathering intelligence. It was going very slowly. Quite frankly, I was about ready to toss it all and just head home to Charlie. I was certain that I was going to take some time off after this case and whisk her away to somewhere private!

Ros put both hands on the table and leaned over, looking Ibrahim directly in the face. “We know about the Patriots of Kurdistan.”

Ibrahim’s reaction was instant! He immediately went pale and started to shake.

“We know that Al-Queda has been picking off members of the Patriots and making runs into the oil field, setting fires. We know that they are being funded by companies here.”

Ibrahim looked to me and I shrugged. “We know all of this, but we don’t know who is behind it. We have some ideas, but nothing concrete.” I put my index finger on the sheet of paper and continued, “It would appear as though you know for sure.”

“We would rather resolve this quietly and with as little blood shed as possible.” Ros pulled over a chair and sat. “Ibrahim, would you not like to see the people responsible for all of this punished? Do you really want to kill many innocent people?”

Ibrahim gazed down at the table for a few moments. When he began to speak, it was hushed but in English. “For many years, my people have been fighting for freedom. All we want is a return to Kurdistan and autonomy in our region. The Kirkuk is ours. Many of our people work there. But Al-Queda and their dog backers are trying to keep us down.” His voice was increasing, this man was angry! “Trying to stop us from living a good life. From raising our children.” He looked up at me, his eyes in agony. “Is it too much to ask?” He spread his hands wide.

Ros and I both sat back in our seats. It was our duty to put an end to this. Our duty is to prevent radicals from threatening our people and our country, but if it helped people in another part of the world, isn’t that a bonus?


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie

As soon as Parker saw the helicopter land on his lawn he started shouting for his guests to follow him. I stayed put. I could see cars coming up the drive, fast!

Fear was taking over as I saw the well-dressed man, along with 5 or 6 others, come bolting from the side of the house with guns drawn.

“Jesus Christ! Parker, what the hell is going on?” I yelled as I ran in the direction they had gone. “Where is my mother?”

I could hear nothing over the sound of the chopper blades whirring. I remember running through the main floor rooms, calling for my mother.

Nelson came from the kitchen and hurriedly tried to lead me to the back rooms. Stupid me, I was having nothing to do with that! Forefront in my mind was finding my mother.

“Nelson! Where have they gone? Where is my mother?”

He took me by the arm and pulled me toward the kitchen, “I don’t know Miss Charlotte. You should come with me to the cellars!”

“What the hell is going on?” I pulled back against him and almost fell over when his grip lessened. I halted in terror when I heard the shots outside.

I redoubled my efforts to find my mother. To hell with Parker and his cronies, I needed to protect her from this crazy situation! I ran down the back hall, checking the servants doors along the way. Finally, I found them, huddled in the card room.

“Charlie! Darling, come here!” I crossed over to my mother as quickly as I could. She was standing alone in the corner of the room, wringing her hands.

“Mom! Jesus, Mom, what is going on?”

“I don’t know, honey,” she was shaking as tears started to flow.

I looked around the room and saw 3 of the couples from earlier, along with Parker, crowded together behind some more large men. I turned to Mom and asked, “Where are Mr. and Mrs. Fischer?”

She shrugged and sputtered, “They…they went off down the back hall to the garages.”

I took Mom by the shoulders and gave her a shake, “What is going on?”

She gave a shriek as we heard doors being broken open and clung to me. “I don’t know, Charlie,” she whispered. “I really don’t know.”

I put my arms around her and directed both of us to the furthest corner from the big double doors that led into the card room from the foyer.

***

Lucas

We sped down the drive of Parker Wellington’s posh home just as the helicopter landed in the front garden. Ros and I were in the lead car, followed by Jo and Ben and a crew from CO19. Harry and the CO lead were in the helicopter.

As we came up the drive 6 burly men came around the corner of the house and took up positions behind the concrete garden planters. Ros came to a halt with a spray of gravel as Ben pulled up beside us. Our cars and the CO19 van formed up in a line. We all got into position behind our vehicles.

Harry and the lead jumped from the helicopter and started to make a run across the grass, but were forced back as a spray of bullets landed just shy of them.

From the CO19 van came a voice over a bullhorn, “Put down your weapons! We are armed and will engage if necessary!”

In response came another volley of bullets aimed at the van.

I made my way from my car to the van and addressed the officer, “I don’t think that is going to work. It seems to me the only way we have in is taking them out!” It was at that moment that my heart dropped into my stomach. Sitting near the front door was a van with “Enterprise Cleaning Service” splashed across the side. “Fuck! Oh fuck no!”

“What is it, sir?” he asked as he took my elbow.

I felt the world tilt, my stomach wanted to dispose of all I had eaten that day. I took a hold of his arm for a moment to regain my balance. “Nothing. Nothing,” I mumbled. “We need to engage them.”

I fumbled my way back to the car. Ros took one look at me and knew something was wrong. From where she had stopped the car it was not obvious what the van was. She paled as I said simply, “Charlie is in there.”

“Fuck!”

“We have to get in there!”

Ros stared at me fiercely, “We will.”

The voice in my ear warned, “Lucas, that is Charlotte’s van.”

“I saw Harry.”

“You need to stand back Lucas. You are too closely involved.”

“Fuck that Harry,” I hissed. “There is no way you are stopping me!”

“Lucas! I am giving you a direct order to stand down!”

I looked at Ros, who nodded back to me, and took aim at the planters. We fired off two shots in quick succession, as Harry shouted in my ear, “Lucas, cease fire! Now!” I pulled the device from my ear and tossed it on the ground.

Ros signaled Ben and Jo to take aim and we opened fire on the guards. Jo indicated that she was going to change position and required cover. We laid down a line as she crossed to a large tree. From there, I saw her take out one of the guards.

The remaining guards, staying low, made their way to the front door. One of them went down, blood spurting from his gut. They scuttled into the house; we moved forward to the planters, and from there flanked the front door.

Two CO officers took up position in front of the door, their shot guns at the ready. Another colleague quickly kicked the door in and bolted out of the way. Without a seconds’ delay the two sprayed the foyer with bullets. The remaining officers streamed into the house, securing the foyer and checking the doors along the hallway.

Once they gave the all clear, we entered the house. Harry and the lead CO officer hurried in after.

“Lucas!” I cringed as I heard Harry’s shout.

Ros approached him before he got to me. I watched as she held him off. Now, apparently, was not the right time for the dressing down.

We reported to the CO lead, who informed us that all rooms on the floor were secured, except for one. He stationed some of his men at the back hall from both the kitchen and garage end.

Harry attempted contacting Wellington and his cronies. None of them answered.

***

Charlie

I jumped as my phone rang. I was reaching around to my back pocket when Parker shouted at me not to answer it.

“But-“

“No buts, Charlotte. Do not answer that phone!”

“Jesus Christ Parker! What have you done?” My mother was weeping into my shoulder. All I wanted to do was get her, and myself, out of there.

“I did what was right!”

“What did you do?” I lost it! I removed my mother from my shoulder and stormed at him. “What the fuck is going on?” I managed to get halfway across the room when one of his lackeys turned a gun on me. “Parker?” Oh Jesus! I’ve never had a gun pointed at me before, my blood turned to ice. I knew the old man didn’t like me, but to let someone do that…

“Parker!” My mother wailed and barreled toward me. She stopped dead in her tracks when another man aimed at her.

“Wait! Now just fucking wait,” Parker cursed. He crossed to the man pointing a gun at mother. The man didn’t move. Not one inch.

“You told me to stop everyone, Mr. Wellington.” He hardened his face, “I’m just doing as told.”

“Put the gun down, Harmer! That is my wife!” The man called Harmer lowered the barrel to the ground.

Mom continued to me.

Parker held out his arms to her, saying, “Come here Colleen, love.”

Mom put her hands on my upper arms and stood behind me. “No, Parker. I don’t know what is happening here but I won’t let you threaten my baby!”

My phone started chirping again; Parker held his hand out. I pulled it from my back pocket and handed it to him. He hit the talk button and I could make out Lucas calling to me. I felt sudden tears against my cheeks.

He put it to his ear, “Wellington.”

Parker listened for a moment before saying, “No, that won’t be happening.” I put my arm around my mother’s waist as we listened to the one-sided conversation.

“No, the ladies are staying with me.”

“That is up to you Mr. Pearce. We are not going anywhere.”

Parker ended the call and threw my phone against the wall. It shattered, the pieces flying every which way.

“Now, miss Charlotte, darling daughter of mine, what is an MI5 agent doing trying to reach you?” Parker stepped close to me and ran his finger down my cheek. I shuddered.

Rage filled me as I assured him, “He will kill you if you harm me in any way.”

He threw back his head and laughed. “Maybe we should just see about that.” He made to turn away before back-handing me across the face. I hit the floor and tasted iron in my mouth.

Mom knelt beside me, looked up at Parker and implored, “Parker! Why?”

He hovered over us and snarled, “That bitch daughter of yours deserves everything she gets! It’s bad enough I got myself stuck with you; I never wanted her around!”

Harmer approached Parker, “Boss, we need to get out of here!”

“And how do you propose we do that?” He waited patiently for an answer. When none was forthcoming he scoffed, “Yeah, I thought so. We are, in fact, up the creek.”

At that precise moment both sets of doors burst open. Harmer and his men swung around and started shooting. I could feel my mother throw herself across my body as I covered my head with my arms.

All I could do was close my eyes and pray!

***

Lucas

Harry tried to convince the CO lead to give us some time, to no avail. He gave the order to enter the room, by force if necessary.

We all knew that the guards would fight back with extreme force. Our focus was on the guards, assuming that no one else would be armed. I tried not to, but my eye automatically went to finding Charlie. I froze as I saw two women in a heap on the floor!

***

Charlie

The sounds were deafening! My mother was screaming! The bullets were tearing into the walls, sending plaster flying! I took my arms from my head with the intention of trying to get out of the way of the carnage when I saw Lucas falling!


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas

beep beep beep

Fuck! What is that sound? That smell? I try to open my eyes, but they don’t want to cooperate. Thirsty.

“Lucas?”

Ummm, I can hear Charlie. Her fingers are cool against my forehead, the feel of them in my hair, across my cheeks feels like heaven.

C’mon Lucas, open your eyes.

***

Charlie

10 days. I have been here, every day for 10 days. I bathe him, I move him, I read to him…

***

Lucas

The room is quiet and dark. I feel warmth and comfort all around me. I’m in a hospital? I feel nauseous as I remember what happened.

We stormed the room but I was distracted by Charlie and another woman lying on the floor. The next thing I knew I felt the bullet enter my belly and then, nothing. I remember floating, I remember being thirsty…

I look to the right and can’t hold back my grin. Twisted into a chair, a pillow tucked under her head and a blanket covering her is my love. My Charlie. I try to reach for her. Jesus! Why can’t I touch her? My arm is not responding to my instruction. I can lift it, but damn, it hurts!

I try to say her name, but my throat feels like a desert and a scratchy ‘Char’ barely escapes.

Wrapped around the bars on the bed is a button, which I press.

Moments later a pretty nurse enters, a broad smile on her face. “Close your eyes, Mr. North. I’m going to turn on the light.” The dim light over the bed comes to life and I slowly open my eyes. I smirk at the girl. “It’s nice to meet you, sir. You’ve been running us ragged.”

I mouth, “Sorry.”

“I’m Nancy,” she whispers as she lays a hand on my shoulder. “Let me get you some water.”

The head of the bed rises and Nancy hands me a plastic glass full of water and ice, a bendy straw at the ready for me to sip.

Oh! That is heavenly!

I manage to scratch out, “How long have I been here?”

She looks up from my chart, gives me a grin and says, “11 days, Mr. North.”

“Fuck,” I groan.

“You can say that again!”

“Would you fuckin’ keep it down?” Nancy glances at Charlie and giggles. We both giggle when Charlie practically does a spit take and scrambles free of her blanket. She is at my side in a millisecond. “Lucas! Oh, bloody hell!”

She looks as though she is going to throw herself at me, but catches herself in time. She stands beside the bed and stares at me. She is half smiling, but there are tears running down her face.

“Charlie, love.” I raise my hand as far as I can and she grasps it lightly. I squeeze hers as hard as I can.

“You are awake.”

***

Charlie

“I’m so sorry.” I can’t find any other words to express myself. The hardest part was telling Lucas that Ben didn’t make it.

We are cuddled together in his hospital bed, he is sprawled across my chest weeping. “I thought you were dead,” he moans.

“Oh Lucas!” My blood runs cold as I realise that I am the reason he was shot. “I…you got shot because of me!”

He looks up at me and reaches a hand into my hair, “Don’t say that! I was stupid enough to be distracted.” He shuffles himself up until he can wrap his arms around me and continues, “Besides,” he tilts up my chin, “I’d take a million bullets for you.”

He kisses me, gently, coaxing my mouth open. I hesitate and he mumbles into my mouth, “Kiss me, woman.” I comply and melt into his arms. I thought I would forget how his tongue feels against mine, but it is exactly as I remember. My fingers are deep into his hair when we hear the door open. Lucas groans before releasing my lips.

I slip from the bed as Harry Pearce enters the room. I fumble for my purse and make an excuse to leave, “I’ll go get some coffee while you talk.”

He hold up a hand and says, “No, Miss DuMaurier, please stay. I have some news you will want to hear.”

I nod and remain beside the bed.

Harry crosses to Lucas’ side and puts a hand to his shoulder. “Lucas, glad to see you looking better.”

Lucas shrugs, “Apparently, I don’t need a spleen.”

“No…but you still gave us a fright.”

“Right. So, tell me…”

I got a chair and put it down for Harry before I stood beside the bed and held Lucas’ hand.

“We have managed to halt funds to Al-Queda. Wellington,” Harry paused and looked at me. I shrugged. “Wellington and his cronies are being held without bail. An investigation has found, quite literally, thousands of accounts with funds being funneled to the Middle East. The United Nations have sent troops into the area surrounding the Kirkuk region to ensure-“

I snort, “To ensure the money faucet doesn’t dry up!”

Harry smirked at me and nodded, “Be that as it may, Miss DuMaurier, they will monitor the region, for better or worse.”

“How is the grid?” Lucas asked.

“It’s not good,” Harry looked down at his clasped hands. “But, we have dealt with losing a team member before; we will manage.” He gazed at Lucas for a moment, “Things will improve when we get you back.” He stood and, again touched Lucas’ shoulder, “I’ll let you rest.”

Harry crossed to the door and turned when Lucas called out, “Harry? I don’t know when I will be back.”

“We’ll discuss that in a month or so. It will take that long to recover fully…”

And, just like that, he was gone.


	14. Epilogue

10 years later

The bark of the tree was starting to dig into my back; I ignored it if only because from here I had wonderful access to the heavy breasts of my wife. She was sitting in between my legs and, as I fondled her breasts, she laid her head on my shoulder, smiled up at me and ran her hands along my inner thighs.

I bent my head to her and took her lips with mine, relishing in the delicious feel of them. She raised her right hand to the side of my face and traced her way to my ear; she knew exactly what to do to make my blood boil.

She twisted herself until she was straddling my hips. With her lips and tongue still plundering my mouth she started to unbutton my shirt. My hands were full of her ass cheeks, squeezing and then lifting her skirt to slip into her underwear. She rose onto her knees to allow better access to my hands.

I slipped her panties to her knees and, bracing her, lowered her down onto her back. I removed the offending piece of lace and tossed it aside. She reached up and pushed my sleeves down my arms, my shirt following her panties.

I pushed her back on the blanket and nestled myself between her legs. Raising one leg up and over my shoulder I trace my index finger along her mound.

I smile as I hear her groan, “Lucas, don’t tease.”

“As you command, my love,” I respond as I part her lips and let my finger rub from her clit to her ass. I follow my finger with kisses causing her to lift her hips in response.

Softly, she sighs, “Oh yeah, like that.” I kiss her again before I flick my tongue against her clit. My finger sinks into her vagina and she calls out, “Fuck! Yes, please!”

I add a second finger and increase the rythym of my digits. My tongue is teasing, from a furious pace to long, languid strokes. It doesn’t take long for her to stiffen; eating her out always brings her to release. Her hips are bucking under me as I concentrate on her bundle of nerves. Suddenly her heel digs into my back; I feel and taste her as she cums with a shudder.

***

He knows exactly how to make me cum. My head is thrown back against the blanket as I shout my pleasure. It takes me a few moments to come down from heaven and, when I do, I find him hovering over me, watching.

“Perv,” I giggle.

“You have no idea what it does to me watching you cum!”

I pout, “I think I have some idea.” I undo his pants and I cock my eyebrow as I glance at his rock hard dick. “I might have to do something about that.” I can’t help but purr as I take his cock in hand.

“No, sweetheart,” he growls. “I want to fuck you.”

I smile and say, coyly, “Hard?”

He parts my lips and slips inside. I stretch my body as he fills me up. “As hard as you want, my love,” he decrees.

I lick and then bite my lower lip. I watch in amazement as his pupils widen. Sex with my husband is still a thrill.

My eyelids close as he starts off slowly. However, they fly open when he rocks into me; I gasp and groan. “Harder!” I encourage.

He plants his hands on either side of my head, holding his body away from mine so that I can watch his cock plunge in and out. I reach up and pull his head down to kiss him. He drops to his elbows as I suck on his tongue; his rythym hiccups as the thrill rushes through him.

I release his mouth, and slap his ass. “Keep it up, old man!”

He laughs and goes at it harder than before, “Yes, wifey!”

I encourage him with a tightening of my muscles causing him to moan. “C’mon, sweetheart. I need you to fill me up,” I whisper close to his ear. I give it an encouraging lick and feel him increase the pace.

He is almost there. I crash my hips up to his and continue to flex my inner muscles. He stutters in me and roars as he releases, filling me with his load.

He collapses on top of me as I rub his back. He mumbles, “I’m sorry…”

I sigh and say, “Silly man. Whatever for?”

He languidly runs a finger around my breast, across my nipple. “You didn’t cum.”

Silly man! I laugh and, for the umpteenth time, say, “You know I don’t have to in order to be a very happy woman.”

***

I still don’t know what I did to deserve this woman.

Charlie and I lay under the oak tree for many long minutes. The only sounds we hear are the rustlings of the small creatures and the singing of the birds. 

Until we hear the squealing. We giggle together as the sounds get closer. Charlie reaches for her underwear, as I stand and get my pants back on in order.

We sit, cross-legged on the blanket, waiting patiently. Moments later two blond children come into view. The boy, aged 7 is running ahead of a tall woman holding the hand of a 5 year old girl, while she carries a baby in a sling across her chest.

Charlie stands and catches the boy in her arms, twirling him. The girl runs to me calling, “Daddy! Leanne said we could go for ice cream!”

“Oh, did she now?” The girl stands in front of me nodding solemnly. “Well, I hope she is paying.”

“What the f-“ Leanne catches herself, “fudge?”

Thank goodness for Leanne! Baby Stephen was born just 12 weeks ago and, while Charlie’s mother was here to ‘help’, there would be no way we could get away on our own without her.

I snatch up Frances and make my way back to the house.

We have a lovely traditional stone cottage on almost 3 acres, most of it woodland: a rare find in Cornwall. We bought it about 8 years ago, when we found out Charlie was pregnant with Dylan. The latest addition probably means the need for an addition.

Directly across from us is part of the Wacker Quay trail on the Lynher River. We operate a small tea room out of a converted farm building on the property. It isn’t a grand living but, with my small pension and Charlie’s part ownership of the cleaning business, we do fine.

Leanne bought into Enterprise after the incident at the big house. Harry was disappointed, but accepted my resignation. The sight of Charlie laying sprawled out on the floor of the card room haunts my dreams. Charlie still takes me into her arms at night and soothes me.

It doesn’t take long to get back home. As we step into the garden I take Dylan by the hand, his other being held by his mother. I glance across at her and catch my breath. She is, and I must admit I am as well, a little rounder but she does and forever will dazzle me.

Life has been hard, but I am damned well determined to ensure the rest of it is full of care, and hope, and love.


End file.
